Break
by arry73
Summary: Rosie was moving on with her life. She had found her way out, her way to be free. But what happens when you break free and run smack into something else? Bad summary, see where it goes.
1. Chapter 1: This Life

**So if you've read my stories you know that things are usually pretty slow going. Though I try my hardest to sort that out, I can't help when inspiration strikes. And here we are with yet another story. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter One – This Life**

"... This life is short

Baby that's a fact

Better live it right

You ain't comin' back..."

– Curtis Stigers & the Forest Rangers

* * *

"Maise Mae are you sure you don't have to go potty?"

Rosie's hazel gaze stuck on the reflection of her four, almost five, year old daughter in the rear view mirror. The thin little girl widened her light green eyes and shook her sandy blonde head. Her whole body shook along with her head, rocking her booster seat a little side to side.

"'Cause we can stop. I don't know when we'll reach somewhere you can get out." Rosie's attention turned back to the California landscape that was whizzing by and becoming increasingly barren. Summer had officially started two weeks ago and even though was in front her was pretty much dusty, dry, desert, Rosie could not be happier then she was that very moment Sacramento was finally behind her.

"Umm…" Rosie heard from the back seat, she blew some of the light long brown hair that had come loose from her ponytail out of her eyes to check the mirror again. She could see her daughter had already gotten distracted and was intently colouring in her 'Moo Moo Loves Cows' colouring book, her ever present plushy purple animal shoved under one her arms, her legs kicking mindlessly under her purple dress.

"Fantastic…" Rosie sighed, the wind whipping her hair around her face through open windows of her Uncle Rico's blue, beat up 442 Oldsmobile. He had given it to her when she had turned 16 but whenever Rosie thought of the hunk of junk car all she saw was her beer belly, fuzzy bearded, tatted up Uncle Rico.

Turning up the volume of the one of the rock tapes that Tony had loved so much, Rosie decided it would probably be ok. It was a long trip but she had stuck an overnights pull-up on Maise just in case.

"Louder mama!" Maise shouted.

Smiling at the sudden attention from the backseat, Rosie replied "You got it baby…" she looked at the metal ring hanging for luck from the rear view mirror as she turned up the music. They had all they needed, She pressed her foot down harder on the accelerator, there was nothing stopping them now… they were heading towards their new start.

* * *

"Momma!" Maise was practically crying. "MOMMA! HURRY!" the little girl called from the backseat.

Rosie wanted to smack herself. 'Such an idiot!' She knew exactly where she had left the diapers, back in the old house, right by toilet. 'Just amazing Rosalyn. Perfect.'

"Hold on sweetie. Mommy's looking." Rosie hazel eyes frantically scanned the small strip of the town they had just entered.

Nearly forty minutes ago in the middle of nowhere Maise had wet herself, which was also the moment Rosie realized she had forgotten the diapers. About ten minutes before they had pulled into town was when Maise had decided she had to go the bathroom… Rosie would have pulled over and let Maise do her business but now they were in a town... and going to the toilet on sidewalk was different to going in a bush or in the desert. Rosie just couldn't make Rosie do it in the middle of the street.

'Genius! Fucking move on a Sunday morning.' Rosie chided herself, as she noticed all of the closed business on this quiet dusty road. 'Yes!'

Rosie felt some relief. A place lined with so many motorcycles had to be open. She gave some thought to how wrong it would be to take a child into bar. 'Looks like the places Tony took me the same age…' Rosie thought fondly. She had some of the best times of her life with Tony and his friends, they had been like a second family. She had always been irked by how much of a bad rep biker bars got. Tony had been a biker, so had his friends and Rosie couldn't think any people more cuddly and warm. And Tony always said that even if bars were seedy and not on the up and up, the chances of being caught in the crossfire of something were slim… no one was stupid enough to attack home turf. That being said she wasn't an idiot… she gave the bar another quick study as she pulled up to the curb. 'Sons of Anarchy…' she eyed the grim reaper hanging over the place 'cool name…'

"MOM!"

Rosie sprang into action, at the sound of Maise's voice. "Ok, baby, we're going."

Making her way to the back seat, her she couldn't help but take note of the five bikes parked out front 'Tony would be jealous…' she thought to herself unbuckling Maise, picking the girl up and closing the door before rushing into the grimy place.

Inside looked like any other empty roadhouse bar. Smelled like one too. Cigarettes, whiskey, blood, sweat and tears.

Holding a wriggling Maise on her hip Rosie called "Hello?" When there was no reply. She figured that Maise using the bathroom anyway wouldn't hurt anyone. She raced to where the signs for the bathrooms were, she stood Maise on the ground, lined the least grubby toilet with toilet paper, pulled down Maise's underpants and sat her down on the seat. Crouching before her daughter Rosie waited.

"Well?" she asked expectantly.

Maise shook her light haired head, she looked perplexed. "It's not coming…"

"Are you joking with me Margret Mae?"

She shook head apologetically again.

"Are you nervous, honey? Is it the place?"

Maise shrugged her little shoulders.

"Ok." Rosie thought for a moment "What if I tickle you?" she grinned, playfully tickling Maise sides. The four year old squealed and laughed but still no tinkling.

"Fun but didn't work huh?" Rosie made a silly confused face. "How about this?" She stood up straight making sure the cubicle door stayed open and she could she Maise, Rosie walked to the sinks across from the stalls. Turning on a groaning tap, the sound of water filled the washroom. Facing her daughter properly Rosie began to speak "Does tha-" her hazel gaze caught on something by the door that made her heart stop and her throat close up. "… help…" she finished in kind of a whimper.

Vaguely over the buzz in her head she could hear trickling sound of her baby going to the bathroom. Trying to focus on her breathing was almost impossible, all she could think of was Maise. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Rosie did as the man with bloodied nose and the gun was indicating for her do with his free index finger.

She edged slowly towards him, not wanting to fright Maise into thinking she had suddenly disappeared. She wanted her daughter to stay right was and not run after her.

It didn't quite work though.

"Mama. Where are you going?" Maise's eyes grew bigger in slight panic and the sound of her going to the toilet stopped, when she noticed her mom moving away.

"I'm right here baby. You just keep going. Stay there okay? Mommy's right here." She was very close to the man now, she resisted the urge to squeak when the last word when he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

He wrapped disgustingly beefy arm around her neck, she could feel his chest heaving behind her, cold metal of the gun press against her scalp. Her toes brushed the ground, her fingers clutched at the arm around her neck. She could fuzzily hear what he was asking, but it wasn't until he mentioned the word daughter she could hear him clearly 'What would Tony and the guys say?' Gritting her teeth and gathering up her strength, she remembered what she was taught, she remembered this guy's nose was broken, she remembered she wasn't an idiot 'This is gonna hurt…' with that she swung her head back.

"AH!"

Crack!

"YOU BITCH!" he let go, his nose most likely broke again.

"Mommy?"

Ignoring the sudden hot pain at the back her head, Rosie moved in a blur, unsure of all of her actions. She knew she had snatched Maise up, made sure the girl's eyes were pointed directly at her chest and then she had run, unclear really of what she was seeing. Outside the bathroom, all she could be certain of was she saw more guns pointed at the washroom exit. Familiar blue eyes telling her to go.

The next thing she knew she was in the car, Maise stuffed into the back seat and the pedal to the floor as she sped away from that place.

"What was that Mama?"

Rosie didn't answer, she wasn't sure she was even really breathing, she caught a glance at herself '... as white as a sheet.' Her head was aching from the hit and the frenzied thoughts rushing through her brain.

"That bang, bang?" Maise asked, somehow completely unscathed.

'Unscathed. Even though I'm an idiot…' a series of what ifs started filling her head as she worked out what to do next.

"They were fireworks sweetheart."

"Really!" Maise became excited, turning on her knees to peek out of the backseat window. "Can I see?"

"No, Maise. Sit down."

"But…"

"Margret sit down now." Rosie used a tone of voice that she usually made Maise listen. She could hear complainant shuffling in that back seat.

'What do I do? They might have seen the car out there. They could recognize it. Could they think I'm a witness? Shit. I…' Rosie pulse started to thud again.

"I'm all wet." Maise contemplative voice came from behind.

"I'm sorry." Rosie stated, thinking of the wet patches spreading across her daughter's purple sundress. "I'm so sorry baby."

* * *

They had made it. The keys in the envelope that the lawyer had given her worked. It did seem so bad, the house was still standing, the furniture had been covered in sheets and the electricity and hot water were working, which was a load off. Rosie was thankful that her arrangements had gone through. It was one level at the end of a path that led through an uncut front lawn. The sun had been setting when they stepped into the musty place, the kitchen was in a room to the left of solid wood front door, an open carpeted space coloured with cream paint and a rock fire place on the far wall to the right. What looked like a couch sat in front of a large curtained window that faced into the living room, walking in a straight line from the door passed the kitchen and living room led to a small hallway that ran horizontally across the house, to the left off the hall there were two decent sized bedrooms, to the right there was a bathroom with a tub and a master bedroom.

She locked the front door, turned on the porch light, plugged the tub and turned on the water, finding the bag with all of their bathroom supplies. While Maise was now dry she still smelt very bad, and Rosie worried about diaper rash. She hadn't had a chance to change her, as soon as Rosie had seen a used car dealership she had ditched her Uncle's car, grabbed their bags and taken about two thousand out of what was left of the cash she had brought with her. She hadn't even haggled, she just wanted to get rid of the recognizable car. The trade went through quickly, the guy selling the black Toyota tried being nice but didn't ask many questions once Rosie snapped at him. She had still been on edge, she felt bad looking back 'Poor used car salesman, working on a Sunday.'

Maise had a tantrum fifteen minutes after they had driven out of the sales lot. They had left her plushy toy in the Oldsmobile. Though Rosie felt guilty again, but she'd be damned if she was going back, even after she realized she had left Tony's ring too. By the time they had made it to the house the little girl had calmed down, but was completely drained.

Once she had gotten all their bags inside Rosie was able to bathe her daughter in less time than it had ever taken her. Maise usually loved the water, but she was so tired from the travel and the yelling that she could barely keep her sweet light eyes open.

"Oh Maise Mae… almost done" Rosie hummed, to her daughter who was waiting sleepily in the doorway to the master bedroom. She had taken the sheet off of the king bed in the master bedroom, checked the mattress and replaced the sheets and pillows with the ones she had brought herself. She plugged in Maise's 'Moo Moo' bedside lamp, picked her baby up and rested her against the pillows.

Maise's thick sandy blonde hair was still wet, but in the summer heat Rosie was sure it would dry by morning. She sat with Maise, her hazel eyes taking in her beautiful little girl. She didn't know how it was possible to love something so much. She hummed, stroking her daughter's hair, Maise's little hand was curled around the one Rosie was resting on the bed. She didn't want her little girl to be scared ever. Slowly Maise's grip loosened and her mouth lolled open. She was asleep.

Gently pulling away, and pressing a kiss to Maise's forehead, Rosie walked out towards the hall, leaving the door ajar in case Maise woke up and didn't know where she was.

Stopping just outside the door, Rosie looked into the dark hallway, staring blankly at the open door to the bedroom at the other end of the hall. Her hands were on her hips, squeezing, her head was filled fuzzy noise and her heart was pounding against her ribs as what had happened flooded her head.

"Oh god" she rushed to bathroom, ready to be sick into the toilet. All she did was dry heave.

Standing up shakily, she looked at herself in the large mirror over the toilet and sink. Untying her hair she was glad her head didn't hurt so bad anymore. But she seized up when she felt something crusty in her hair, frowning she twisted her upper body and pulled forward the hair to see the reflection better. She already knew what the dried up lumps were, she could see small browned spots on the back of her shirt now too. Blood.

Ripping off her clothes, Rosie unplugged the tub behind her and jumped in. Washing herself clean. 'I need to talk to Molly.'

* * *

'Is this sad or nice?' Rosie had finished her shower quickly. She hadn't wanted her hearing to be obscured for too long. It was now about three hours since she had arrived at the house. She hadn't made the phone call to Molly, she hadn't known what she would say to her oldest friend in the world.

So instead Rosie had towel dried her light brown hair, found a comfy wife beat and pajama shorts and gotten curious. Initially she had been intent on getting the kitchen clean. She scrubbed the grey counter tops, blue checkered linoleum floors, the oven and the old brown fridge with what she had brought with her. Finding a working toaster and not much else in the cabinets. 'Add microwave to list for tomorrow.' Rosie looked around the sparsely furnished kitchen. There was small table with metal legs, a window with blinds above the kitchen sink that looked out on to the lawn, a door with a widow in it that lead out of the side of house to a path. She didn't open the door but when she lifted the cloth covering on the window Rosie could see trash cans to one side and what looked like a tall gate to the other 'That's good.' She felt a little more secure.

It had not taken her long to scrub the kitchen clean, she had needed the distraction and that had made her work fast. She had tied her thick wavy hair into a messy bun once it had fully dried and could feel the loose strands sticking to her sweaty neck 'So much for the shower…'

She stepped back into the living her room, her bare feet kicked up some dust from the grey carpet. 'Another thing…' she added a carpet cleaner to the grocery list. Pulling off her rubber yellow gloves and tossing a dirty rag into the bowl she'd been using for cleaning water, Rosie wandered back into the hall. She walked slowly towards the rooms to the left. One was at the direct end of the hall, the other was next to the bathroom on the back wall of the house.

On the wall connected kitchen and across from the back wall, Rosie found a closet that had an ancient washer and dryer, along with some shelves for towels and blankets. 'Great. If they work…' she scrutinized the machines standing side by side in the closet.

She walked on into the room at that far end of the hall. Flicking on the light she saw light peach paint on the walls and a bunch of furniture covered by white sheets.

It was when she pulled the sheets off that the thought of sadness versus niceness had run through her mind.

There was a crib, a mobile that had chimed, a rocking chair, change table, a dresser and a love seat. The pictures taken down and left on the dresser, had been typical fair found on baby room walls, little water coloured ducks and hearts.

It made Rosie's heart sink. She stood her fingers tracing the dark wood of crib by the far wall with the large window in it, she eyed the planes on the mobile hanging above the empty mattress.

Pretty much everything was in good condition, Rosie wondered what must have happened to keep them from selling baby furniture. She could understand keeping everything else but baby furniture 'it must have been bad…'

She wasn't sure what to do with this. It was strange but she could almost feel the love that must have made this room. Her hands reached to trail over the clean firm mattress. She couldn't do it. Her hand curled into a fist, she remembered what Molly had said 'Don't let that soft heart of yours get you lost.' Molly was right, Rosie had the worst bleeding heart in California, possibly the world. It had gotten her in trouble where she worked while she had finished her BA and got Certification for Teaching. Four years, eleven back to back semesters, raising Rosie, taking care of Tony and … other business. And still she had the trouble of losing it over the sick ones at work.

Now at the end of year she'd be twenty-three and Rosie was wondering if she could still change. She was trying as hard as she could to make things different. This house was paid off, the lawyer said that there were bills for the upkeep that had been maintained yearly, until the year it all went wrong... and Dr. Case had gotten her this private school placement to finish up her certification. If she could just hold it together, get another job, get Maise into preschool and find a babysitter she would be fine.

Her heart just had to stay out of the way. 'Tomorrow this goes on eBay…' Rosie thought to herself determinedly, forcing herself not care about the people who had used these things. It worked… kind of.

She looked at the duck painting on the dresser on her way out of the room 'Except this…' she turned back to the mobile.

"Argh!" she let out, annoyed with herself, grabbing the white sheets that she had dropped on the floor and forcing herself to leave the room.

She turned on the washer, found some of the soap that she had brought along. 'No time like the present to test.' Pouring some soap in as the water filled up, Rosie collected the dirty clothes from the day and the rags she had used to clean the kitchen. Dumping it all in she closed the lid of the old machine and heard the sound of the washer beginning to spin. 'Just gotta wait now.'

Closing the closet doors a little, so the noise didn't carry, Rosie turned on her heel to face the second dark room on this side of house.

The other room had a twin bed under a window against the far wall. She could tell it belonged to a child. The walls were a pastel yellow-green colour, it was comforting. The bed had light wood head board that matched a dresser, a small desk, a book shelf and a night table.

Checking the mattress for bed bugs or mould, Rosie smiled. "Perfect for Miss. Maise."

Having found a new project, Rosie dug up the bag that had everything Maise had need and wanted to bring along.

She started dressing the bed. Maise would probably settle easier if she saw some of her own things set up.

Rosie had just untangled the fairy lights they had packed from the old house, and was in the process of twining them around the top of the head board when, over the sound of the washer, she heard a knock at the door.

* * *

**Guessing if you've my other stories you know I'm a sucker for single mums.**

**Let me know what you think. Next chapter soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: Plenty Strong & Plenty Wrong

**Sorry a bit early but couldn't wait. Hopefully you're all still with me. (All two of you :P) Apologies about editing.**

**Chapter Two – Plenty Strong & Plenty Wrong**

"... Just a little kink a little kink

Don't bother asking where I've been

Or expect me to go back again

Those memories never were..."

– Maylene & The Sons Of Disaster

* * *

_Rosie had just untangled the fairy lights they had packed from the old house, and was in the process of twining them around the top of the head board when, over the sound of the washer, she heard a knock at the door._

Time stopped, her stomach fell out.

No one but the lawyer knew exactly where they were. Who would be knocking at the door this late? Who would be knocking at the door at all? Had they found her? 'Maise.' Kept playing in her head.

Swallowing thickly, Rosie dropped the unlit lights. Numbly she crept out of the room, the washer drowned out any sound her steps might have been making. Her hazel gaze was stuck on the beam of light coming out of master bedroom. She stepped towards the room. There was another knock at the door.

She was almost at the arch that connected the hall to the living room. Getting ready to speed across the way into the master bedroom, Rosie held her breath.

"I know you're in there." A man's voice sounded through the door.

'Shit.' Rosie let go of her breath, she couldn't move. 'What should I do?' She thought about getting her daughter and running, but that would be pointless she couldn't out run a bunch of motorcycles. 'Or guns…' she wouldn't put Maise in that position anyway.

"I'm calling the police!" Rosie shouted her bluff, though her voice cracked. Her mind frenziedly flying to figure out if she could make herself fast enough to get to her phone by the bags at the front door. She began to crawl forward.

"I promise I'm not gonna hurt you." He spoke, as Rosie got to the bags.

"That's reassuring." She bit out acerbically before she could stop her loud mouth.

Now, closer to the door, she could hear the sound of a soft chuckle from the other side.

"I swear on my mother's life. I just wanna explain."

Biting her lip, Rosie had reached her phone. She grabbed it, dialed in 911 but didn't press call. One universal truth Tony had taught her was that Mothers were sacred things in any biker community. You didn't mention them lightly. Let alone swear on them.

'Maybe if I talk to him, tell him I didn't see anything, he'll leave us alone…' Rosie struggled with her conflicted thoughts. She didn't want to call the police, an incident was not what she needed.

'Fuck.' She got up, her free hand touched the door knob. Through the peep hole she could see the same blue eyes from the bar staring back at her. 'What am I doing?'

Jerkily she opened the door a sliver, planting her foot to stop it opening any further 'Awesome bare feet' she sourly commented on how badly this could go. Her phone was still clutched in her left hand, her thumb on the call button in case.

In the pool of light on the porch this blonde guy looked strange to Rosie. Not because he was a long haired, dirty, leather vest wearing, short bearded biker but because he looked sad. The chuckle from a second ago had faded completely and in his eyes she could see he was so obviously lost. As she looked at those blue eyes Rosie resisted the urge to ask if they had met before. 'Of course you met before…' Rosie's mind flashed to the bar. Her resolve strengthened.

"What do you want?" She cleared her throat, demanding as strongly as she could.

He took a moment to respond, she realized he had been looking at her too.

'Shit.' She remembered what she was wearing.

"I just wanted to explain. Can I come in?" He asked plainly.

"I don't think that would be a good idea" Rosie made sure her foot was still planted firmly.

The guy held up his hands, taking off his black biking gloves "I said I wasn't gonna hurt you and I won't. You don't have to be scared. It's just me."

She knew why he had taken off his gloves. 'Fingerprints.' Guessing by the Vice President patch on his jacket Rosie was fairly certain that he probably had a record... anyone could i.d. him.

"I don't know you." Rosie pointed out, standing her ground.

"I'm Jax Teller." He pointed at himself.

"Uh huh." Rosie stated, unwilling to take the bait to introduce herself. "How did you find me?"

"There are only so many used car lots, and your old cage stuck out."

"Right." Rosie nodded slowly, suddenly a dam in her head broke "Listen. I didn't see anything. It was all blur. I…" she blurted out in a panic.

"Hey," he interrupted, stepping closer, making Rosie shrink back a bit. "I said not to be scared. That guy had no one, my crew is good" his stare pinned her down, just then the buzzer for the washer went off, causing Rosie to jump back and yelp. Holding her hands over mouth, when she calmed down she realized she let go of the door and it had swung open.

She watched him, waiting for to invite himself inside. But he didn't, he just watched her from the door.

"Just…" he went on as though he was struggling for right words. "I was hoping that if I told you then that would keep you from going to anyone. I saw…" he didn't need to go on, she knew what he meant as he looked directly at her. He had seen Maise. "I mean why were you even in there?" He asked now almost looking angry.

"She had to go to the bathroom, nowhere else was open." Rosie tried using as few words as possible from behind her hands. He looked at her in silence, appearing to be assessing whether or not she was telling the truth.

Rosie was doing some thinking herself. This whole explaining thing didn't sit right. People in the crowd this guy ran with didn't explain anything that they didn't have to.

Something had made him come find them. Something that, judging by the anger in his tone, had to do with Maise and whatever the rough thing he was he was going through.

Rosie could feel her heart going nuts as the man carried on "The thing is. My son was born today."

Her hands fell from her mouth, her brow furrowed. 'Didn't expect that…'

"My ex-wife, she was meant to be…" he let out a sharp exhale through his nose, he looked up at the ceiling "That guy was a crank dealer. He came to the club house looking for me. I roughed him up for selling to my ex, 'cause…" the man's voice became croaky, his long blonde hair fell forward as he stared at the heavy boots on his feet. It occurred vaguely to Rosie that she had been edging forward towards him "My son was born too early …" he gasped as if he was only just realizing that it had happened, as if it was the first time he had said it out loud to anyone, including himself "… ten weeks…" he finished.

Her heart broke for him, she knew all too well what hell he must have been going through. Before she knew it her arms were wrapped around the stranger's neck. She may not have had the good judgement thing down pat but the one thing Rosie could pride herself on was knowing when someone needed a hug.

And this guy needed one badly.

He held her after a moment, taking a breath in. His forehead pressed against her shoulder, her feet skimmed the ground. She could feel him, like he was about break apart at the seams.

She couldn't help but be taken back to home with Tony, that smell of metal, gas and the road. Her eyes closed.

"It'll be ok." She muttered against the leather on his shoulder, her eyes opening.

His chest heaved as he took in a deep breath, "How do you know that?" he began speaking as he drew his head away, his beard scratching her skin, his warm breath ghosting against her neck.

She shivered.

Drawing back as well, she looked him in the eye "Because I…"

"Mama!"

Quickly tearing herself away from the guy, Rosie turned away from the man to face her daughter who was standing in the arch of the hallway fiddling with her blue nightdress.

"Hi, baby." Rosie felt herself flush with embarrassment and fear.

"Who's that?" Maise nodded past Rosie's shoulder, her expression filled with uncertainty and bashfulness.

"He…" Rosie started to answer though she was to slow to come up with anything, as Maise shot off another question.

"Why were you hugging?"

"Um…" Rosie bit her lip, at loss for what to say, she hated lying to her daughter.

"I'm a friend of your Mommy's sweetheart." The man's voice offered from the front door.

Rosie whipped her head around look at the guy in confusion, he simply shrugged "Ah…" she looked back Maise, who was questioning her with her light green eyes. "Yeah, honey this is my friend."

That was enough to convince Maise, the shyness faded and she smiled. "Oh. What's your name?"

"Um..." Rosie could hear him shift his feet behind her "My name's Jax."

Maise's eyes widened, she hurried forward, Rosie intercepted grabbing Maise's thin arms holding her back while stared up at Jax.

"Jackie!" She exclaimed in her little excited voice, unable to articulate more than that in with her little mind going so fast.

Jax looked to Rosie for an explanation "Ah... Jackie Moosterson from 'Moo Moo Loves Cows'..." he only seemed more confused, as she clarified "It's a TV show. She's obsessed with Jackie the purple cow. Whenever she hears Ja..."

"You made me leave him!" Maise's voice butted in, cutting Rosie off. The little girl had apparently recalled that she was upset with her mother.

The little four year old strained angrily to get out of her mother's grasp. "I'm sorry honey. I'll get you another one..." Rosie looked down at her daughter.

"What happened?" The man had confusion in his voice.

"Ah" Rosie tried holding her daughter still "I sort of forgot her toy in the car while I was freaking out earlier."

"Oh." The man crouched to look Maise in the eye, "Hey there Little Bug" Maise stopped moving as he addressed her "Why do you need to give your mom such a hard time? Aren't I better than Jackie the cow?"

The little girl considered for a moment before deciding loudly "No!"

"Margret!" Rosie exclaimed, she found it rather humorous that she was scolding her daughter for bad manners in front of a guy that had most likely committed more crimes than she could count.

"Nah. It's ok... " The guy smiled widely at Maise though he was speaking to Rosie "… and it's probably true..." he whispered to Maise as if they were sharing a secret. "What's your name pretty girl."

"Maise Mae Roe" she with all the attitude she had in her four year body.

"Oh" Jax made an impressed face, looking up at Rosie, who was grinning at her daughter's nerve. "That's a great name."

"Margret's my really real one, but I like Maise. Mommy does to 'cause then we go together. Why does your clothes have patches?" Maise rambled, her mind leaping to another subject by the end of her speech. Her light eyes stuck on the badges of allegiance all over the guy's vest.

"These?" The biker smoothed hand over the patches, "They mean I'm in a club."

"I was in a club once too! They made me stand outside and then one time this girl with sooooooooo much hair came and then I wasn't in the club. And then they took my Sir Moosef stickers. Then me and Mommy and Uncle Ax we made our own one in the trees behind the house. We rubbed dirt on our faces and ate berries and we were bears." Rosie felt a pang of pain at that, it wasn't exactly how the story went, Maise had been too young to remember. In any case the enthusiastic girl had rattle on "Did you know a bear has a white line on its neck when it's born?"

"No I didn't..." Jax chuckled, he turned his gaze to Rosie clearly surprised by how much the four year old could talk.

"Yeah" Rosie nodded in amused understanding, sometimes Maise was a bit much. "She's my six week little miracle..." Rosie added with more weight, his expression changed, he seemed to get what she was trying to say. "I worked in a daycare too, for kids who had a higher risk of..." she searched for the right way to put it "… you know twelve, ten, eight weeks." He stood up straight now, looking down at Rosie, right in the eye. His countenance still hardened "I've seen it turn around... that's how I know." She hugged Maise close, giving him what was meant to be a reassuring smile and the answer to his past question.

He didn't say anything, his face was still a stone mask, but she could tell his mind was racing behind his blue eyes.

"I'll get going." He stated quietly, his eyes stuck on hers.

Rosie nodded, he crouched to meet Maise's eye line again "It was nice meeting you Maise Mae." He smiled tugging playfully on a piece of Maise's light hair.

Maise giggled, pushing his hand away. "Bye bye, Jackie."

With a grunt he stood and start walking away, putting on his gloves as he went.

"Your son!" Rosie called out in spite of herself, making him turn around halfway down the path to face her again. Her mouth hung open, as he waited for her to speak. She had almost had a clean break. "What's his name?"

She couldn't tell if it was a wince or a smile that twitched at his mouth, she was positive she see his eyes fill with sadness. "It's Abel." His voice had become raspy again.

"Abel." Maise echoed.

"Abel." Rosie repeated too, adding awkwardly "...I don't really pray. But I will… for him."

"Thanks." He gave a tight lipped smile, "And your...?" he trailed off.

She didn't see the point in keeping it from him now. "Rosalyn."

"Rosie Posey!" Maise added with a chuckle.

With a sigh and a roll of her eyes she glared comically at her daughter as she corrected herself "Rosie." She confirmed with a smile, lifting her sights to the man.

"Rosie and Maise." He spoke thoughtfully, "Yep. Goes together." He nodded, winking at Maise. "Night ladies." He turned walking down the path to the Harley parked on the street, in front of the used Toyota.

"Nighty night, sleep tight!" Maise called, before he fired up the bike. In the light of the orange street lamp Rosie could see him laugh, and shake his head as he put on his helmet.

"I like the back of his jacket Momma." Maise stated as they watched him drive away.

'Just great...' the brown haired woman thought of what she had exposed her daughter to 'skulls and anarchy...' she sighed.

"Come on baby" Rosie said at the sound of his cycle speeding up. She rubbed Maise's arms and brought her inside.

Rosie wasn't sure if that had been a good her bad exchange. She knew it had definitely been a weird one though. She couldn't really make much sense of it. She'd settled on pushing it out of her mind… Maise would be a different story though.

'Might take longer...' Rosie thought, shoving the wet clothes from the washer into the dryer. Her friend Jackie was a hit.

Her hazel eyes fixed on that peach room as she turned on the dryer. It was insane and impossible to make out, but all that she knew was that there was no way she could just hawk off the baby furniture now. She walked towards the dark room, her gaze scanning the outlines of furniture in the light form the hall. It wasn't hers but she couldn't bring herself to get rid of it after that night, with huff of breath she shut the door.

'I really need to talk to Molly.'

* * *

Two mornings later there was an un-taped box left on the porch. Rosie had brought it inside, after looking to see if whoever had dropped off was still around. Wearily, she peaked under a flap of cardboard.

"Maise, come here!" Rosie smiled, open the box fully. Inside was the plush Jackie bear, some tapes and the ring she'd left behind.

"You found him!" The little girl screamed when she saw her doll, with all the right stains and everything.

Rosie held Tony's ring in her hand. "I think Jax might have."

'I hope his son's doing ok.' It was a contrast, she felt bad for him and had prayed for him. But right now her hazel eyes were happily taking in the metal in her hands.

'I got away daddy.' She pressed her lips to the ring. 'Thank you.'

Maise craned her head back to question her mother, her adored toy clutched to her chest. "You mean Jackie?"

"Uh huh" Rosie nodded. A shiver ran up spine as she thought of that night. She wasn't quite sure if that was good or bad either.

She supposed it didn't matter. She'd probably never see him again. For a few weeks she actually did believe that she was well shot of the whole thing, until he showed up at her door again, two and a half months later.

* * *

**Haven't seen the premiere yet. Any good?**

**Let me know what you think of the story so far.**


	3. Chapter 3: Lucky

**Hey! Hope everybody's doing all right. Thanks so much for the feedback! It's awesome :) Sorry about editing and clunky stuff. I do try…**

**Chapter Three – Lucky**

"I'm lucky for my fingers

Lucky bed to sleep

Lucky thoughts that linger

Lucky as I leap..."

– Johnny Hickman

* * *

September had started a week ago. They had been settling in rather well in this small town, Rosie had done a good job at keeping her head down. She had finally gotten around to unpacking her last wayward bag of stuff which had drawn her out of her worrying slump, it had made her laugh... for a while anyway. There were random knickknacks, braided bracelets, Woppy the stuffed bunny missing an eye, a box of condoms that Molly had given her to end her 'dry spell'… that had been before Tony had gotten sick. She had chucked it all into the bottom of her closet with scoff 'dry spell, my ass…' she had mockingly thought to herself.

But now the worries were back, she was sure she had arrived in hell. Rosie had had just opened a bill that she had been dreading since last month's. She looked up from the piece of paper in her hands, when Maise started singing along to the Moo Moo DVD playing in the living room. They had found a used TV and DVD player in a thrift shop a couple of days after getting to Charming. The DVD had been a gift for Maise's fifth birthday a few weeks ago.

That had all set them back, so had the carpet cleaner from the grocery store and groceries in general ... 'the car.' Rosie shook her head thinking of that money she wasted, the memories she lost with it 'pointless'.

The first week of school had started and Rosie would have some cash flow by the end of the month, but not anything substantial. Dr. Case had gotten her a position at Charming House Private School as kindergarten teacher. It was barely part-time, Monday to Thursday and only for the morning kindergarten class. Rosie wasn't too worried about getting her certification cleared, she had five years to collect three years worth of work experience, so time wasn't an issue. Besides which, the position could lead to more work in the future... but right now it wasn't much. Rosie didn't want to be ungrateful, it was still more pay than a public school and she knew how many strings Dr. Case had pulled. The only reason she had gotten a job in this city was because Dr. Case had attended College with Noel Bower, the headmaster of the school.

Dr. Case... Nicola. She had been there through everything, Rosie had broken down for a moment during her first English class ever at university, it had been her first real day away from Maise and Dr. Case had been the professor for the course. She had talked the then new mother through her panic. Since then the older, silver haired woman had supported Rosie in pretty much everything. She had wanted Rosie to get out of Sacramento as badly as Tony and Molly ever had.

Rosie wondered what Dr. Case would say... 'she'd probably offer me help...' Rosie ran a stressed hand back through her long light brown hair. She knew she couldn't tell the older woman, Rosie couldn't take anymore then she already had from Dr. Case. She already felt as though she were using her.

Rosie stared at the page, willing the numbers to change. If she had the money that she'd spent on the car she could have had more time until her first pay check, maybe time to save and look for a part-time job too. She'd been looking for work since they had gotten to town, however finding a job that paid enough to hire a babysitter while she worked was problematic. In the mornings Maise went to the other half day Kindergarten class at Charming House, yet another help thanks to Dr. Case, but in the evenings and afternoons Rosie was on her own. It might have been snotty of her, but Rosie refused to take the $10 an hour jobs offered around most of town... even if she did that money would go to the babysitters who also charged $10 an hour. 'I might as well babysit...' she irritably thought to herself.

Rosie had struggled to figure out if the low paying jobs would be worth it all through the summer, as her funds dwindled away. There was the money that Tony had invested for Maise's education, every month a $100 was automatically deposit in from a pool of money that he had put side... but there was no way in hell Rosie would touch that fund.

'I should sell it...' her thoughts went to the peach room still filled with furniture as she stared down at the bills for her utilities. At one time the cost would not have seemed so high.

Molly had berated her when she called to confirm plans for their trip next year. The scolding had come when Rosie had told her the edited version of what had happened. Basically that she had taken Maise to a sketchy part of town to go to the bathroom and opened her door to a stranger. Even the tamer story had made Molly upset. Rosie could her red haired friend, perfect and tanned, her blue eye rolling at Rosie's behaviour. Molly might have been pushy but she loved the heck out of Maise, hence the driving trip that she had insisted on taking early next year to Disneyland.

She hadn't been interested in Rosie reasons, or that it would be the off season for the park, it was the only time that Molly had free from her art showings and she had promised Maise that she would take her. So, before getting off the phone the last time they'd talked she had demanded that Rosie somehow get time off work as well.

'To soon...' Rosie didn't want to ask for a vacation so soon after she had just started, and definitely not when her money situation was the way it was.

Her hazel eyes stuck on the bold number at the bottom the page. 'Hello $10 job...' she resigned herself.

The knock at the front door pulled her out of her daze.

"Momma the door! Someone's at the door!" Maise energetically leaped up from the floor where she'd been sitting, announcing the visitor as though only she had heard the knock.

Rosie smiled at her daughter's eagerness, though she was not as excited as her four year old. She checked the time on her phone '8 p. m.' she looked to the door, she still hadn't told anyone where they lived, except '... maybe the school?' Rosie wondered, though it was a far shot.

She had an idea of who it might be.

An idea which was confirmed when a familiar amused voice, she had never thought she'd hear again, spoke through the door.

"We gonna do this again?" He asked wearily.

"Ah..." was all Rosie could lamely say.

"Jackie!" Maise squealed, earning surprised look from Rosie as she ran to the front door.

Rosie hadn't expect her daughter to recognize the guy's voice, perhaps his face... but his voice? 'She really must have liked him.'

"Yeah, Little Bug. Could you get your mom to open the door?" the man spoke to the four year old.

Maise turned away from the door, shaking her sandy blonde hair out of her face, her little hands on her hips "Open the door Mommy."

"That a girl," he commended Maise from outside of the house.

Deflating a little in bemused exasperation Rosie shook her head and let out a tired breath. She walked towards the door, but stopped in front of her daughter staring her down "What do you say first?" she asked.

"Please." Maise pouted her lips and widened her doe eyes.

"Thank you." Rosie replied curtly, but with a smile which Maise returned. She faced the door, but her feet didn't move.

There was a short pause as Rosie chewed her lip. Followed by the sound of his cowed voice saying "Please."

With that Rosie unlocked the door. There he was same long hair, same blue eyes, same vest, the beard might have been slightly more shaggy, but something was different... the sadness had unmistakably lifted.

'First thing's first' Rosie thought as she spoke before he could, "How's your..."

"Hey Jackie! Did you know I turned 5?" Maise interrupted, suddenly darting out passed Rosie and pulling on Jax's left ring adorned hand, drawing his attention down to his side. "And you save Jackie Moosterson. That was a present right?"

Rosie could see where the fondness for this biker had come from 'the bond of saving a friend...' she watched her daughter happily chatter as Jax reacted with uncertainty.

"Yes, thank you" Rosie was grateful, she wore Tony's ring around her neck now, glad to have it back "Leave him alone Margret." Rosie directed at her daughter now, reaching out to pull Maise away from him.

The blonde guy shook his head at Rosie while smiling at Maise "I didn't know. Five? That's big..."

"Na ah..." Maise shook her head, her light green eyes focused on tracing and picking at the rings that Jax had on his fingers. "One boy he said I was short and then he pulled my hair. Right here..." she pointed to a spot under her thick wavy hair.

"Did you pull the brat's hair back?" Jax asked. The way he said it Rosie could tell 'brat' hadn't been the word he had wanted to use.

"No. Then Mommy came and hugged me. She said he was a weenie and we played the disappearing game."

"Disappearing game?" He asked.

"Uh huh. You close your eyes and pretend you're somewhere else. We went to the jungle. I saw a lion!"

"A lion! Wow!" He grinned, lifting his gaze to share his entertainment at the little girl's story with Rosie.

Rosie rolled her hazel eyes, "Come on now, Maise. Let him go." Rosie tugged her resistant daughter away from him "I'm sure he has a reason for being here." Rosie directed the last bit to him, her expression questioning why he had come back.

"Ah yeah" he watched Maise as Rosie brought her in, holding her close and wrapping her arms around little frame her.

"Oh!" Rosie remembered she had been in the middle of asking him something before Maise interrupted "How's Abel?"

A proud smile broke across the blonde man's face "He's doing great" he reached into his pants pulling out a phone, he searched through it for a second before showing her the screen "Here."

Rosie took the phone in her free hand, bringing the picture of a healthy looking baby boy to her face. He was still wearing a hospital band but looked to be a good size for having had a premature birth "He's beautiful" she smiled at the photo.

"I wanna see," Maise's little hand stretched up, grappling at Rosie and trying to get to the phone.

Crouching down behind her daughter, Rosie pressed the hand she was still holding the bill in against Maise's stomach and held the other out in front of her daughter to show her the phone.

"A baby..." Maise mumbled in wonder, hands sitting over Rosie's, as she pulled the phone closer. Meanwhile, Rosie pretended that she didn't see the sheathed blade hanging from the man's hip, 'Tony had one too…' she tried to shake it off.

"Abel..." Jax said from above them, Rosie looked up to see him staring intently down at them "He's actually why I'm here..."

"Ok?" Rosie brow furrowed, "Give us a minute baby" she kissed the side of Maise's head.

"But..." Maise began protesting.

"Why don't you go draw something for Abel, ok?" Rosie suggested.

"Kay" Maise nodded dejectedly, before craning her head back to look at Jax "Don't leave."

"Yes, ma'm" he humoured the girl, before she scurried back into the house, towards the colouring book and pencils she'd left in front of the TV.

"So" Rosie stood up, handing back his phone, "He looks great."

"Yeah" the biker smiled softly at the screen before putting the phone away. "He got out of the toaster a few weeks ago."

Unsure of what to do Rosie crossed her arms over her chest, the paper rustled at her movement. "Why are you here?" she asked bluntly.

"Like I said... Abel. He's coming home in a week."

Rosie couldn't keep from smiling brightly "That's so amazing" she gushed giving his arm a squeeze.

"Yeah, but..." he rubbed a hand tiredly over his head "The thing is I'm not really around all the time so my mom was gonna hire a nanny." Rosie nodded slowly, as he continued "... But then I remembered you said you worked with kids like Abel before..." his blue eyes filled with meaning.

"Oh... I..." as Rosie caught on to what he was asking, she frowned as she thought over the less than responsible behaviour she displayed in front of him "You'd trust me with your new born son? Based on what? The fact I go into bars with my kid? Hug random strangers?" she asked, ignoring the tingle at her neck.

He shrugged "So far all I've seen is you watch out for your daughter, and do what you had to do to survive… I could think of worse."

Biting her lip, Rosie looked the biker over. The way he was looking at her reminded her of Maise, wide eyed and endearing… sure that he was gonna get his way.

She was so tempted, she could smell him… so close Tony, so close to something familiar… like something she could trust...

Rosie shook her head "I don't kn…"

"I mean I'd pay you and everything." He added hurriedly.

Rosie had been about to reject him, when the numbers from the bill ran through her mind again "How much?" She asked feeling like a complete turd. But she had to know.

He stopped looking worried, his eyebrow quirking "Kinda cut to the chase there, huh?"

"Not really, I just..." she unconsciously crushed the paper in her hand, his eyes travelled down and his head tilted. She quickly moved to fold the page up, but she was pretty sure it was too late.

"I can give you like $200 a week..."

'Whoa...'

She scoffed, "What? Are you made of money?" that was more than she'd been expecting. Tony had explained about some of the guys from the bars... scraping cash together was hard, especially when you didn't know where the next pay check was coming from. "I'd be fine with $150..." she counteroffered.

'No reason to scam him...' she did the addition in her head, with the school and after taxes, 'should be enough...'

His jaw clenched "I can afford more..."

"Sure you can, but I won't take it. We don't even know if this'll work yet..." she thought of what might disrupt his plan "I have another job from Monday to Thursday mornings, 9 to 12 and I have Maise to watch too. You'll be wanting weekends right? Nights too?"

He nodded, rocking on heels "Well for the other job, that's fine, my mom will probably wanna watch him then anyway. Miss. Maise Mae looks she likes Abel so far and yeah... weekends, nights..."

Nannies could make up to anywhere from $400 to $1000 a week 'If I wasn't such a sap…' Rosie blew a stray bit of hair away from her face 'I'd be in a different profession', shifting her weight to her other foot she could hardly believe herself.

"Fine do you want me to come to your..."

"No." He cut her off suddenly "I'll drop him off here, if that's ok?"

Rosie blinked him for a moment, her mind drifting to that peach room. 'I'll be damned...' she chuckled.

"What?" his forehead lined in confusion.

"Nothing..." she shook her head at her feet "it's just funny how things work out sometimes..." Rosie remarked, taking in a heavy inhale "Ok." She lifted her head to face him "That should be fine."

He smiled widely at her, Rosie could feel her heart melt a tiny bit. As she took in the beaming father, Rosie could almost forget the sound of bullets flying.

"Sweet."

"I work at Charming House if you'd rather drop him off there..." Rosie began to iron out the details of a schedule.

"Charming House? The Private school?" The blonde man inquired.

"As a Kindergarten teacher..." she elaborated. The way his eyes lightened at that fact, Rosie was sure that she had said something funny. "What?"

"Nothing..." his gaze drifted to the space behind her, Rosie could hear Maise running up to the door.

"Here, Jackie! Look!" the energetic little girl pushed past her mother once again, holding two pieces of paper for him.

"Thanks sweetheart," he took the pages, examining them.

Maise pointed to the one on the right "That's a rainbow for Abel..."

"That's real nice darlin'... and this..." he looked at the other piece of paper.

"A lion but it's for you."

"That..." he voice started out a little hard, but softened when he met Maise's eyes "That's real nice too... you have to make more for Abel, he'll be staying with you while I'm at work."

'Work...' Rosie felt a thread of fear enter her mind, she could guess at his version of work.

"Really?" Maise turned to face her mother.

"Yeah honey. We'll talk about later..." She turned back to Jax now "I guess you'll be needing my number?"

"Ah, yeah" he handed her his phone again.

"I'll drop him off next Monday, there's a park by the school..."

Nodding she typed in her number "I know it. Maise loves the swings."

"We'll meet by the swings then." He gave Masie a smile.

As she finished typing her number in, her mind flooded with all of the reasons he wouldn't want her at his house, why he would prefer not to bring his son directly to her house... thinking about that she spoke "I'm putting myself in as 'Annie' for Nanny..." from the look on his face he seemed to understand her reasoning.

"Thanks for the pictures Masie Mae." Jax spoke with the little sandy haired girl.

"You're welcome." Maise replied.

Rosie returned his phone, his fingers brushing hers when he took it. She twitched at the touch, though she smiled and was relieved to have some work, she couldn't help but feel she was signing some of her life away.

'It's just babysitting…' she pitiably reminded herself.

"I'll see you later…" he said before heading off.

"Bye bye!" Maise waved.

Rosie pulled Maise back inside, as she frantically waved her little arms, trying to see Jax rumble all the way down the street.

All her life Rosie had grown up loving that sound and now she could see Maise pressing her ear to the front door.

"Come honey, almost time for your story. Let's see how clean you can get your teeth first…" she locked the front door, leading Maise to the washroom and putting some toothpaste on her brush.

"Pop Pop had a ring like Jackie's…" Maise started speaking through her scrubbing.

"No baby" Rosie picked up comb to brush out her daughter's sandy blonde hair.

"Uh huh."

"Na huh…" Rosie teased her little girl's reflection in the bathroom mirror. "Granpa's ring is metal…"

"That's what I said…" Maise sighed as if it was most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh is that so?… my mistake." Rosie jokingly smiled, combing out the knots in her baby's hair.

'This can work…' she thought to herself. The bills could be handled now, she could look after another baby… 'we'll be ok.'

She kept on thinking just that until the following Monday… when he didn't show up.

* * *

**Let me know what you think.**

**Also wanna be clear… love the Tara/Jax pairing in the show, so last week's episode was heart breaking for me :(**


	4. Chapter 4: Follow That Sound

**Oh wow! Thanks so much for all of the support! It's so amazing. Hope I don't do anything to disappoint. Sorry about editing.**

**Chapter Four – Follow That Sound**

"… There's a woman on her knees prayin'

There's a child in the breeze playin'

I'm gonna follow, follow that sound

'Til I know, 'til I know I can't be found…"

– Sharon Little

* * *

"Son of a bitch." Rosie muttered harshly to the silence on the other end of her phone.

She was in the smaller room that held inboxes, the copier, and printer, connected to the basically empty teacher's lounge. Maise's teacher had let her in early so that Rosie could photocopy sheets for learning and colouring in letters. It was half way during the process, about ten minutes before school started, that she had gotten a phone call. It was from her last landlord, Rosie had left a message when she realized that her biker's income was gonna be a no go. Her landlord had sworn he'd forward her damage deposit, once he had gotten a chance to get to the bank. Rosie had been in such a rush she had agreed, 'Like a true moron…' she loaded in another stack of colouring pages to copy. The smelly old cheat had just returned her call to inform her that the deposit had been forfeit, because of some bogus damage found in the apartment she'd been living in. She knew he was lying, she had scrubbed the whole place clean and left in better shape than it had been when had moved in three years ago.

It had sucked, but even when that deposit, as possible source of money, had been yanked away she hadn't really been distractedly upset at Jax bailing out… She had heard about a shooting about a week ago, involving a woman and gang violence, Rosie had worried for a while had something important had kept him from following though. Until her credit card was declined at the grocery store and when Maise hadn't understood why they had to put back the box of popsicles in the store… Rosie had despised it.

She hated it even more that Maise had waited and prepared for the baby, drawing pictures, wiping away any speck of dust she saw in the peach room, practicing her listening. Rosie had told her that babies couldn't say anything, that they could only cry to say that something was wrong, that they needed a lot of attention. The five year old had been practicing holding full plastic water bottles and anything else she could get her hands on, proudly showing how gentle she could be and how she could keep from dropping the items.

Rosie hadn't had the heart to tell Maise her new friend, Jackie, would probably not be showing up again at their door anytime soon. Everything Maise said about the blonde man had begun rather possessively with 'my friend Jackie' this, 'my friend Jackie' that… Mr. Miller the other kindergarten teacher had brought it up to Rosie, thinking that Maise might have developed an imaginary friend based on Jackie Moosterson to cope with the new environment she was in.

Rosie had thanked the salt-peppered haired teacher for his concern but told him that Maise was fine. In truth, Rosie wasn't so sure… the attachment Masie had developed was more than a little worrisome for her.

The photocopier started beeping, "Shit…" she mumbled, reading paper jam on the display panel for the machine. This was not what she needed.

"It's jammed" a woman's voice spoke through the doorway from the lounge.

Rosie looked up to see a put together lady she remembered from her first day as Ms. Sellerman, sixth grade teacher a few years older than her. "Ah yeah." Rosie winced.

"Piece of crap, happens all the time…" the woman nodded at the machine.

"Any idea how to fix it?"

"Yeah." The blonde woman took sip from the cup of coffee she was holding.

"You think you could give me a hand? I'd really appreciate it" Rosie gave her fellow teacher a friendly smile with a shrug.

"Nope…" the blonde woman smiled with no kindness, as Rosie face fell, "Why don't you go find Bower for some help?" Kellerman said before swiftly turning and leaving the lounge.

"What crawled up her butt?" Rosie asked herself aloud, once the door to the longue closed.

"Real piece of work huh?" she blanched having forgotten that there had been at least two other people in the teacher's lounge.

Rosie recognized the voice, but couldn't see the face hidden behind the wall.

Will Corbet, the school's nurse stepped into her view at the door way an amused smile on his lips. She had remembered him in particular from when Mr. Bower had provided her with a general introduction to everyone on her first day. She remembered him mostly because when she saw the nurse she had thought to herself that she'd never seen someone have such messy bed head and not look ridiculous... apart from this guy.

"Don't take it personally…" he looked to the lounge door "she not the warmest person."

"So she treats everyone like that?" Rosie followed his gaze to the closed door.

"No" he shook his head "you just especially annoy her. She spent years building a reputation and jumping through hoops trying to get a job here. And then you…" He trailed off, alluding to the phone calls Dr. Case had made to Mr. Bower.

"Oh…" Rosie turned back to the beeping copier, a frown on her face, a bad taste in her mouth. "I guess you all must hate me…" she felt utterly undeserving.

'Definitely won't be approaching Mr. Bower about vacation time…'she sighed, thinking of how pissed Molly would be.

She could see Will stepping closer out of the corner of her eye, he leaned over to pull to a tray out of the copier and open a compartment above tray. Wrenching a crumpled piece of paper out of the machine, he shut the tray "Not all of us." He handed her the ruined piece of blank paper, grinning, as the copier began whirring again.

"Thanks" she took the paper from the brown eyed man.

"You came here with your daughter right?" he asked after a small pause.

Rosie nodded, with a tender smile. "Maise."

"How she liking it here?" he carried on, politely keeping her company.

"You know…" Rosie shrugged, her hazel eyes focusing on the photocopier, her mouth twisting in uncertainty "… it's an adjustment," she allowed, following the patient silence, she faced him with a courteous smile "… but it's nice. They have a sort of picturesque, small town thing happening here…" she commented lightly, ignoring the voice in her head reminding her of the shooting.

"Uh huh," he nodded slowly, his messy brown hair flopping into his eyes "Bower mentioned that you were in Crestwood… Living out in Sam Crow's corner."

"Sam Crow?" She chimed.

'Who's Sam Crow?' Rosie frowned, wracking her brain for any official documents or letters she might have had the name.

"Was sure you would have heard the label by now." Will's brow furrowed.

"Nope, sort of been keeping my head down, haven't heard much." Rosie said quietly, watching her fingers tap on the machine.

"Right..." she could feel him eying her "Sam Crow's the moniker of a gang. They kind of… run Charming for lack of a better word…"

"Oh..." Rosie tried to sound as uninterested as she could, while her mind spun, attempting to remember exactly what Jax had patched on his jacket. All she could come with, besides the VP's badge, was that grim looking reaper. "Well, I wouldn't know about that. I didn't even know this place existed until my father's estate was divided up... and this house was listed as part of it, so..." she explained more than had meant to in her nervousness, as she tried to coolly gather up her finished copies.

"He had a house you didn't know about?" Rosie could hear the censure in his voice "Isn't that a little messed up?"

Rosie bristled at the judgement of her father Shrugging again, she brushed by him on the way out of the small room, "Tony had his reasons, he was a private person… never really talked about the past."

"Yeah but still…" his brown eyes surveyed her.

The bell rang, drawing both of their attention. "Ah…" Rosie backed away towards the lounge door, tucking her light brown hair behind her ear "Thanks…" she patted the stack of papers in her arms "again…"

"Anytime." He bowed his messy haired head graciously as she left the room.

* * *

She and Maise had camped out in the living room, no lights on, with the fire place and some candles. Not only had it been fun, but it also meant that they could keep most of the lights off…

It was the Friday of the week after one that she had been meant to start her babysitting gig in. He still hadn't contacted her at all… that was until he called last night, while Masie and Rosie had camped out and built a fort out of couch cushions and sheets in the living room.

Of course Rosie had missed the call, her phone had been buried in her bag in the master bedroom. So she had woken up with a start to the sound of agitated knocking at her door.

Catching her breath, Rosie pushed her light brown hair of her face and scanned the room. When Maise moaned at the noise, Rosie patted the little girl's back and shushed her. Resting a soft kiss on her daughter's forehead, Rosie got up from the layers of blankets and pillows on the floor, and rushed to the door. She was not happy.

Rosie yanked the door open "Listen asshole my daughter's sle… You?" Her mouth hung open, she saw an angry looking Jax standing on her porch. He wasn't wearing his cut and he wasn't alone. On his shoulder was a bag, in his hand was car seat and in the car seat there was a tiny, squirming baby.

Her countenance soften, until he started speaking.

"What the fuck…" he hissed at her, taking a step forward.

"What the fuck?" Rosie stared straight back him, not caring that she was in her beater and shorts combo again she stepped out on to the sunny morning porch, shutting the door behind her to shield Maise from whatever nastiness was about to happen. "You're seriously asking me 'what the fuck?'" she repeated with astonishment. "You're the douche bag who left me high and dry. I spent all of last week looking for a way to make ends meet because you fell through…"

"I called you." He gritted out

"When?" Rosie crossed her arms over her chest.

"Last night."

"Oh wow a two whole weeks later… you really have a wonderful sense of timing." She bit out sarcastically.

"You're mad at me?" his disbelief at her reaction clear.

"Nothing gets by you, huh?" Rosie derided him.

"You're mad?" He repeated, rubbing his free hand over his scruffy beard "I waited at the park for half an hour, before dragging my sorry ass up here." He flung out his free arm pointing out towards the city, by the scorch of his blue eyes she could tell he was fuming… but so was she.

Her eyes narrowed "You know? I wouldn't care if you just blew me off, but my daughter… I need to provide for her, if you fall through then she gets hurt. And not only that, that girl spent days drawing things for you and Abel" Rosie stalled for a second when her gaze dropped to the beautiful boy in the car seat, "You hurt her and I can't have that." She lifted her hazel eyes to meet his blue ones "Can you understand that?" she asked she tried to hold on to her annoyance but her voice much milder now.

The mask of irritation on face had changed, he didn't just look angry anymore he looked hurt all over again.

Rosie could feel her heart grow heavier. Her own frustration dissipated, she could see how bad he actually looked. Haggard and pale.

"What happened?" she stepped closer, her concern evident in the way she examined his features.

"Nothing." His bearded jaw tightened, though is blue eyes filled with all kinds of turmoil. The same sort that Tony had whenever he had thought of the past.

'Gave the same reply too…'

"It's nothing?" She lifted an eyebrow "You left me and my daughter hanging for nothing?"

"No…" he put the car seat down on the ground, pushing a drained hand back through his long blonde hair, obviously not really wanting to say anything about what was bothering him. Still, Rosie stood her ground, keeping her arms crossed over her chest.

Rubbing his hand rough over his face, he slowly said "My best friend's old lady… she passed away last week…" each word held an intense kind of pain Rosie hadn't been ready for.

"Oh shit…" Rosie didn't know how to respond, she felt hit in the gut "Jesus..." She shook her head. "I'm so sorry Jax."

He looked down at his dark boots as he scuffed them against the porch. He nodded silently, she it reminded her of night he had come to her and told her about Abel. This blow had to have been similar for him, it had hurt him deeply.

"Jax…" she said quietly, trying to pull him out of his sort of spell, as he kept nodding at his feet. She wondered briefly if she should, but before knew it she was hugging him again, gripping the back of his white t-shirt. This time he didn't return the hug, but just let her wrap her arms around his shoulders. She just squeezed him tight, like when Maise just wanted to be held. She felt a soft inhale against her hair, he stopped nodded his head.

The sound of whimpering came up over the sound of the birds chirping in the morning hours.

Pulling away from the biker, Rosie smiled down at the car seat, crouching she began unbuckle the boy but stopped, looking up at his father "May I?"

"Yeah sure..." the blonde man nodded with sniff, pushing some of his long hair behind his ear "I mean you'll be looking him 'n' all anyway."

That last part had seemed more like a question than an assertion. She lifted the boy out of the seat, holding him close to her chest as she stood, she sniffed the top of his head. "That baby smell…" she gazed affectionately at the small boy.

"Yeah throw up and shit." Jax commented, Rosie could hear the smile in his voice as moved nearer to run a ring decorated hand over his son's light haired head.

She reflexively made note of the fact that his rings didn't match Tony's one, disproving her daughter's observation from two weeks ago.

"No, don't listen to Daddy" she spoke to Abel in a coddling baby voice, before raising her head to tell Jax "He's perfect."

"I think he is…" he mumbled his gaze stuck on his son.

"I mean, Maise's still the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, but he's a close second…" Rosie teased glad the mood had lightened some.

"I'd take that." The blonde biker chuckled. "Second best to Maise isn't so bad. Right son?" Jax asked Abel, who just gurgled. Shifting his attention to Rosie, Jax's blue eyes scanned her face as he went on "Where's the Little Bug this morning?"

"Still asleep, we had long night. Camping in the living room..." she explained happily looking down at and bouncing the small barely 3 month old baby in her arms. He really was a wonderful sight to see, his big blue eyes staring up at her, his strong little fist clutching up at the air.

"Is there anything I need to know. Things I gotta watch out for? Feeding issues?" She remembered Maise had some difficulty with sleeping and food for the first few months after getting out of the NICU.

"Uh yeah, he has trouble keeping milk down, so he needs to have soy milk. I packed some."  
he took the bag off his shoulder and placed it by Rosie's bare feet "There's a set of baby monitors too, he has some mild sleep apnea and he's got a couple of scars on his stomach and chest from surgery, but other than that he's pretty good." Jax's tenor of voice was wistful, she could his feel uneasiness as he moved nearer to look at his boy.

"All right…" Rosie stated still staring down at Abel, not wanting the conversation to turn back to a darker place "When can we expect you back?"

"Some time 'round ten… maybe?" he offered, using a tone of voice that showed his uncertainty.

"How about you just give me a call? I don't have work tomorrow and I'll keep my phone on me I swear." She said with well-intentioned humour, her nose brushing his when she lifted her head to see him.

Jax drew back uncomfortably, shoving his hands in his jeans' pockets, his shoulders tensed up "'Kay, so I'll be back later on." He confirmed, taking some steps back off the porch.

"Oh ok" she remarked feeling rather awkward herself, "So you don't wanna see my set-up?" she nodded her head back towards the door.

"That's the house Maise stays in?" His blue eye travelled past her shoulder to the cream coloured house.

"What do you think?" Rosie asked in a wry tone.

"Then I don't need to see." He explained plainly as he continued walking towards the street.

"Hey!" she called, jiggling the warm bundle in her arms "I was thinking of going to the park this afternoon." She stated, seeking permission.

Jax looked confused at her for moment "You know how a car seat works don't you?" he asked, before a playfully mocking smile broke across his face.

"Ha ha…" Rosie responded dryly, noticing the black car parked in front of her Toyota "That must be killing you." Rosie gestured towards the car that he had obviously driven Abel up in. She knew how much Tony had hated being in a car.

"What can I do?" Jax held his ringed hands up in defeat "Little man has no taste yet." He laughed with her over the roof of the car "Say hi to the Little Bug for me." He requested, "I'm sorry I missed her…" he added, before getting into the car and driving off.

She watched him go, 'So much for meeting away from the house…' though Rosie had laughed too, as she saw the car disappear and drew the baby closer into her chest, she could feel herself sinking further into the all things she had run away from.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Thanks so much again for the support.**

**Sorry about the editing and the odd patches.**

**Let me know what you think :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Low Man

**Hey! Thanks so much for the support! I really love it… sort of nervous now, don't wanna disappoint :D **

**Chapter Five – Low Man**

"... What have I been trying

I have been trying all day

How can I be wrong

I feel a million miles away..."

– Alberta Cross

* * *

"Abel" Rosie called dreamily before gently tickling her fingers over his marked belly.

"Mommy you'll hurt him!" Maise derided her mother from where she was kneeling on the carpet next to the baby. Rosie had just finished massaging Abel, she had done the same to Maise when she had been finally come home from the hospital. She had found some baby oil in amongst her bath stuff and figured that she there was no harm in massaging Abel as it was good for the healthy growth and development of most babies and the infants at the remedial daycare she had worked at seemed to enjoy it anyway. Though Maise had seen Rosie do it before, the little girl always got protective whenever her mother neared the boy's healed scars.

It was late in the afternoon and two nights since Jax had dropped his son off. He had missed Maise again, dropping Abel off too early and picking him up too late to see her, though the little girl would likely try her best to catch him whenever she knew he would be coming by. When Maise had seen Abel in the flesh for the first time, she had been so ecstatic. She had even put aside her pouting from when she realized that Jax had left without meeting her, to instead hold up each of the drawings she had made for the occasion in front of Abel's chubby little face.

Rosie had told Maise that babies couldn't really see anything at this age, but as Abel's wide blue eyes wandered the little girl insisted "He can see!"

The light haired mother had realized that Maise was probably right. By the time they had gotten to their second Friday with Abel, it was clear that the boy recognized them when he saw Rosie's or Maise's faces and heard their voices. He would kick and bustle around, nuzzle adorably into Rosie grasp… he may have been born just over three months ago, but being premature he was only developmentally about six weeks along. He was just a push away from smiling, Rosie could feel it.

There had been some concern on Rosie's part that Maise wouldn't adapt to the frequent crying that came along with having a baby Abel's age in the house.

However, both of the children had surprised her. Abel was a relatively quiet baby, he spent most of his time sleeping without much fuss and Maise was on high alert for any noise he might make. As soon as he started to whimper she would try to figure out what was bothering him.

Not that Rosie needed Maise to tell her when Abel was crying. The brown haired woman had tried putting the boy down in the peach room, but she found that she couldn't focus on much outside of the room when she did. She was constantly checking to be sure the monitors were still working. Maybe because it was her first few days with him, maybe it was because she didn't have a supervisor and the baby was in her own house, but in any case Rosie was nervous. Jax had mentioned sleep apnea and Rosie feared that if she let the boy out of her arms while he slept, that something awful would happen.

She knew it wasn't a good idea to get a baby used to sleeping someone's arms and not in a bed, but she couldn't keep her fear away. It didn't help that this kid was so utterly adorable. With his big blue eyes and small yawning mouth, Rosie didn't mind holding him at all.

"He's fine baby" Rosie addressed Maise, while smiling at the squirming infant she had just diapered for the fourth time that day. "You're a tough little guy, aren't you?" she cooed at the boy, her voice becoming childlike.

"Here" Maise offered her help by holding out the edge of the blanket that Abel was lying on, after Rosie had buttoned up his onesie. The light eyed five year old had seen Rosie change him enough times to understand the entire process of wrapping him up. "He's like a taco." Maise observed.

"You mean a burrito, honey." Rosie corrected.

'A burrito for the fourth time' Rosie sighed wearily, as she continued to making playful faces for Abel. She wasn't particularly happy with Jax, he had left her a message late Thursday, after having dropped Abel off for the evening saying that he would probably be back late in the afternoon on Saturday, since then Rosie hadn't been able to reach him, which had been more annoying than Rosie could say. It was Saturday had arrived and that was part of the reason they were getting ready to go out. 'Should have gotten paid up front...' Rosie thought to herself.

She wasn't sure how to broach the uncomfortable subject. She knew it was stupid, especially considering how she had demanded to know how much Jax was offering her when she had accepted the job. Yet still, when he dropped Abel off early in the days and picked him up late in the evenings, Rosie would flush and fret about how to bring up the subject of money. And all the while he would smile warmly and happily, in that spine melting way that he did… mostly as he talked with Masie.

Which was a concern in itself for the young, hazel eyed mother. It wasn't that she was getting any red flags from Jax. It was her daughter that Rosie was worried over. In a way she had felt successful... Maise had at least stopped picking and prodding at whatever the blonde man was wearing. The development should have been good news, however the little girl had taken to climbing all over him instead, like she had used to do with Tony.

Just this past Monday at the park, Maise had nearly choked Jax, climbing up his sweat shirt to get on his back. While he was usually pretty mild with Maise, even the tough biker hadn't be too cool with that action. He had crouched down to look the little girl in the eye, using a stern voice to state "I'll do whatever you want sweetheart, just ask first. Okay?"

Maise had been so quiet, she looked at her feet. Rosie had watched on, ordinarily she would have ripped the head off anyone who had used that tone with her kid right away, but Maise had constantly ignored Rosie whenever she tried to tell Maise to keep off of Jax. Rosie had a feeling that that he was the only who could keep Maise in check when it came to the five year old's fascination with him.

Still, even as Rosie recognized that fact and held Abel to her chest that day, she wasn't gonna have any of that sort of behaviour towards her Maise.

"Jax is right Maise, you should ask. And Jax, you shouldn't forget your 'pleases'…" Rosie had jabbed at him, staring him down when his amused blue gaze had lifted to face her. She hadn't jumped to Maise's defense straight away and she hadn't ripped his head off exactly, but she was fairly sure he had gotten the message telling him to be careful with what he said to Maise.

"Yeah…" Masie had suddenly gotten her attitude back, placing her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me." He had returned his attention to the little girl, clearing his throat, he asked with a formal tone "Please, Masie Mae ask me for whatever you want." His eyes rolled up as he asked Rosie "Better?"

"Better…" Rosie had grinned just as Abel spat up on her shoulder.

It was also probably because of the five year old's fondness for the man that she had observed that Jax was missing his patched up vest. And as Rosie had thought about it when Maise had brought it up, she had realized it had been true. Jax had not worn his colours around them since the second night he had shown up at their doorstep.

Rosie was pretty sure she could guess why. It was the same reason he had been reluctant to have Rosie pick Abel up from his house… 'Association.' Since talking to Will about who ruled the town, Rosie hadn't given much thought to her biker's affiliation. She found that she slept better if she just didn't think about it… though in truth sleep was still pretty hard for her to come by.

Rosie winced thinking about the sorely depleted numbers in her pocket, it was time for her to make a stand. She had to ask Jax for her payment now... the month had ticked over and she had just gotten a delinquent bill for September.

The sound of Abel's burp drew her back to the children in front of her, she watched Abel wriggle "Let's go get some diapers, Mr. Poopy Pants."

* * *

'This is so not good…' Rosie frowned at cost of the diapers before her hazel eyes. 'God damn it.' She resisted the urge to curse out loud.

Maise had Jackie Moosterson shoved under arm and was looking at some toddler sized diapers with Disney heroes on them, while Rosie had been eying the No Name brands for newborns. She was holding Abel up against her front, she could tell that he was getting hungry by the way his mouth was trying to latch on to her shirt.

"One sec little man…" she tried working out the math, 'He can hold out for the rest of the night…' they still had two diapers left in Jax's diaper bag. 'I could make them stretch if he doesn't miss another night again…'

"These ones Momma!" Maise tugged on Rosie elbow, dragging a large pack of the Disney diapers off of the middle shelf and accidentally knocking off a few other packs next to it. "Whoops…"

"Masie…" Rosie shook her head in mild annoyance, her light brown hair swaying as she did.

"Sorry." Masie bowed her head "I didn't mean to…" she added, as she looked up at Rosie from under her light lashes.

"Aw, there now." A new older voice broke on to the scene. Rosie raised her head to see an older, balding man dressed in a brown police officer's uniform. He was smiling kindly, but something about his eyes seemed shifty to Rosie. "Looks like we need a clean up here, don't we Little Lady?"

"Uh huh…" Maise's little head bobbed as she nodded. Though the girl had responded, Rosie could sense her daughter unease as she moved closer to lean against her mother's legs.

The man moved nearer, bending over to pick up the fallen diaper packages, "No need to be frightened there. I'm Wayne Unser, the Police Chief around these parts." He held out his hand to Maise once he had finished putting the packs away.

Maise didn't take his greeting though, instead squishing her purple bear by wrapping her arms around Rosie right thigh.

"She's a bit shy with strangers." Rosie commented, getting the Police Chief's attention.

"You don't' say," he chuckled a little, "I would shake your hand but it looks like you've got yours full…" he nodded at the boy nestling into Rosie's chest.

Smiling gently patted the baby's back "Little Abel's a handful, aren't you?" her nose nuzzled the soft downy hair on the boy's head.

"Abel?" the man's dull eyes filled with question for a moment, before he pushed on with a smile "Well, it's nice to meet you sir." He greeted the baby, clearly attempting to use humour to put Maise at ease "And you are?" he asked Rosie.

"Ah, Rosalyn Roe and this" Rosie gestured down to Maise "is Margret. We just moved here over the Summer."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you all" his eyes travelled over the three of them "You have a very beautiful family."

"I…" Rosie stopped short, she had been about to clarify about Abel's parentage. But before she had a chance to, the infant boy snuggled into the warmth of her grasp and Maise tightened her grip on her leg. Rosie felt a pull at her stomach that made her not want to correct Chief Unser. So instead she replied with a simple "Thank you."

The older man continued to smile, though Rosie noticed that his gaze seemed stuck on Abel a bit. Unser dug around in the pockets of his uniform, pulling out a business card "If you ever need anything you just give me a call." He held out the card with the Charming Police logo on it.

"Sure thing" Rosie held Abel securely with one arm, taking the card with a nod.

The officer bid them farewell, before carrying on down the aisle. Rosie looked down at Maise's sandy blonde head, she reassuring gave the little girl's soft hair an affectionate stroke.

Deciding not to make the trip a complete waste Rosie grabbed at bottle of baby oil off of one of the shelves as they had nearly run out of the old one at home.

She babbled and sang the Moo Moo Loves Friendship song with Maise as she strapped both of the children into their respective car seats. Rosie was glad, the noise seemed to work as a distraction for Abel from his hunger. It hurt to keep him from having his bottle but, at least until she could get them home, he was content.

"And when friends love Moos they go…" Rosie's voice trailed off while Maise's went on singing from the backseat, the young mother's hazel eyes had caught on the Police Chief standing at the entrance of the grocery store. He was watching them, waving as they drove by, his smile unmoving. Rosie shivered, but not in the same way she had with Jax. It made her feel more scared than safe.

* * *

There was a knock at the door that jolted Rosie awake. She felt a warm lump on her bed, in the space between her arm and her waist. Lifting herself up slowly, she saw that the warm lump was Abel resting on his back, breathing softly as he slept.

Picking him up, Rosie ignored the knocking at the door, unhurriedly walking the baby to his room at the other end of the house. Turning on the buttery lamp light and laying him down in the wooden crib, she watched his little fists stretch and tiny mouth open in a yawn as he stretched out and settled down again. A smile played across her lips, before she turned on the baby monitors, grabbing the mobile one and making her way to Maise's doorway.

Pushing the already ajar door further open Rosie could see Maise's restless form, twisted messily in her purple sheets. The fairy lights on her headboard and the Jackie Moosterson night lamp provided enough light for Maise to sleep soundly through the night.

The sound of another knock caused the smile to slip from Rosie's face. Picking her phone up from her bed on her way to the front, Rosie took note of the time. '2:17 a.m. on a Sunday morning…' she touchily thought to herself.

Looking through the peep hole, Rosie grumbled to herself, unlocking the door.

"You are…" she pulled open the door, her words left hanging as she took the blonde biker in.

"Yeah…" he ran a tired hand back through his stringy hair. "I would have called, but my phone died…" he rolled his shoulders with a grimace, his arms moving up to brace his obviously fatigued frame on either side of the door way. "Where's Abel? Asleep?" He asked looking over Rosie's shoulder, though his blue eyes where unfocused.

"Yeah." Rosie nodded slowly, as she took him in. It was early October, not exactly cold, but not warm enough for Jax brow to be beaded with sweat the way it was "Jax?" She questioned stepping forward, a putting the back her hand to his forehead before she could stop herself. He leaned into her relatively cool touch, was definitely a little warmer than he should have been, "What happened?"

"Nothing…" he brought his arms down, pushing away Rosie's touch. "Where's Abel?" He asked decidedly, lifting his hand to the left side of his chest as though he were about to scratch, though he stopped himself at the last minute.

Firming her jaw Rosie's eyes narrowed "You're crazy if you think I'm letting you drive Abel anywhere." She nodded at where he had almost scratched "What's wrong with your chest?"

"Nothing."

"Really?" Rosie raised in doubtful question. When Jax held his tongue, she lifted her hand to prod at the skin under his sweat shirt that he had resisted itching. He smacked her hand away before she reached him. Her mouth quirked in victory. "Well?"

"I got a tattoo, it just got irritated while I was on the road."

Letting out an exhale through her nose Rosie took a step back, leaving a gap for him "Come on."

"You're inviting me in?" He asked with some apprehension.

"That's what it looks like, huh?" she stated acerbically.

Almost exploratory, he stepped in the door. Once he had gotten in Rosie shut the front door "Take off your shirt. I'll be right back."

"What?"

"Just go in the kitchen and take off your shirt." With that she walked towards the back of the house, rustling around in the bathroom for a minute.

"What are you looking for?" She jumped, nearly knocking her head on the cabinet she was looking through.

"I thought I told to wait in the kitchen" she stated seeing that he had taken off his boots and his sweat shirt but still had his t-shirt on. He shrugged, looking down the hallway in the direction of Abel and Maise's rooms.

Finding what she had been looking for Rosie followed his lead when he walked towards the kids' rooms. As she opened the laundry closet in search of a face cloth, Jax hung out over Abel's bed. "Gotta say this pretty weird…" he commented looking around the peach room.

It was Rosie's turn to shrug, when she arrived at Abel's doorway "It was like this when I got here." Her hazel eyes watched the new father. He didn't look too hot. "Come on" she jerked her head back down the dark hall.

He trailed along behind her, but by the time Rosie had made it to the dining room she realized she had lost him.

Turning back she saw him at Maise's door. She supposed under ordinary circumstances it would be considered creepy for a man to be looking in on her sleeping daughter, but the expression on his face as he leaned against the doorjamb was one of sadness, a sort of paternal caring reflected in his glassy eyes.

"She's so big." He stated drowsily, "You know, thought Abel would never…"

Walking towards him, Rosie rested a hand on his warm shoulder "But he will." She tried to comfort him "Come on" she urged, ushering him towards the kitchen. "Take off your shirt." She told him again, turning to the sink to fill up a bowl with cold water. She could hear the table behind her creak with the weight of him leaning on it. Swallowing, she washed her hands with hot water and soap, before soaking the face cloth in the cold water and turning around with the bowl in hand.

Even pale and feverish Rosie wasn't prepared for what she saw. 'Been too long.' She bit her lip as she approached him. She could see that the tattoo on his chest was slightly pink, she would have berated him for not taking proper care of it, if the sentiment of the etching hadn't been so sweet. 'And didn't make him that much more… hmm' her hazel gaze glided over where Abel's name had been marked on Jax's flesh, over his heart. Something about that… that fact he had his son's name printed on his body caused a heat to flush straight through Rosie's middle. Putting the bowl on the table she ringed out the face cloth "Here" she held it out to him.

He eyed her with some question.

"For your fever." She explained, demonstrating by pressing the cool cloth against his forehead.

"Oh…" he groggily lifted his hand to hold the cloth up.

"And here?" she held out the tube of Neosporin she had brought with her from the bathroom.

Jax blinked tiredly at the tube, from under the cloth "Could you?" he asked.

Shifting her weight from foot to foot, "Ah…" she lamely sounded.

"Come on. I trust yah." He gave her a droopy smile.

Rosie blew out a breath, moving to stand in front of him "Ok, don't blame me if this goes horribly wrong."

"Never…" he mumbled.

"Kay." Rosie opened the tube. Remembering when Molly's tattoo had gotten infected, Jax's wasn't as bad as hers had been yet, so Rosie was a little less freaked out. She took a small blob, stepping closer as Jax's drew apart his knees. Concentrating as hard as she could Rosie shakily smoothed a thin layer of the antibacterial ointment over his firm skin, he hissed though she tried to be as gentle as she could.

Whistling out a breath of relief, Rosie released the tension in her back, straightening out with a wide, satisfied grin. She realized that she was only an inch or two away from Jax's body, he had let go the cold cloth and looked about ready to pass out with exhaustion.

"I owe you money." He muttered.

"Yeah, you do."

"I'm sorry…" he drawled out, suddenly falling forward, his forehead landing on Rosie shoulder. She could feel the heat of his fever through the strap of her beater.

"You should be, you get a tattoo for your son… but you're a day late picking him up." Rosie spoke finding the rational part of her brain, she suddenly wasn't as impressed with his ink anymore. He had gone off to goodness knows where and was fine with staying away from Abel for an indefinite number of nights.

She stiffened when she felt his hands clenched tightly around her arms. 'Shit…' Rosie feared that she might have crossed a line and really upset him with her unwelcome disapproval.

But then she felt his hands move up as though he was trying to climb, she got the sense he was attempting to use her to sit himself up straight.

"He was safe with you." His hot breath flushed the skin at the nape of her neck, goosebumps broke out over her arms as she moved to help him stand.

"He is, but that isn't the point Jax." She grunted, clearly he had been far more tired than even he had realized, what adrenaline he had been running on had obviously been used up.

Sitting him down on the couch in the living room, Rosie crossed her arms over her chest, watching as the blonde man's head lolled sleepily back against the back of the couch.

She could hear Molly's voice warning her in the back of her head, as she took him in. 'God damn it…' With a weary heave of a breath Rosie, walked back to the kitchen to grab the face cloth and the bowl.

"You can stay here tonight." She stated plainly, causing Jax to jerk awake.

"N…" he began to shake his head and stand up. Rosie stopped him, pressing down on his left shoulder.

"Don't even argue, you're not in a state to drive. Just lay back" she put the bowl on the ground and ringed out the soak cloth again "… and put this on your head" she held out the towel to the man now resting flat on her couch.

His blue gaze was stuck on her, she felt hot under his stare. When he took the cloth, she sped off to get some blankets from the laundry closet, hoping that he hadn't seen the blush that had risen in her cheeks.

By the time she had made it back to the living room he was fast asleep. Breathing softly, his mouth hanging open in the same way that Abel's did. Taking the damp cloth off of his forehead and unfolding the blanket to lay it over him. Her hazel focus slipping to Abel's name above his heart, Rosie couldn't help but smile. She felt a calming glow spread through her chest when her eyes wandered back up his form to taken in his peaceful face once again.

Her fingers traced the blonde hair that had stuck to his forehead. She could almost make herself believe she only reached out to get the wet hair out his face and not because she just wanted to touch him again.

'This is so not good…'

* * *

**Sorry about editing and awkwardness, super tiring week... but really wanted to post something for all you amazing people.**

**Let me know what you think. Hope to post again soon.**


	6. Chapter 6: It's A Sight to Behold

**Hi! Thanks so much for the support. I really appreciate it. Sorry it took so long and about the editing.**

**Chapter Six – It's A Sight to Behold**

"... It's like finding hope

In an old folk song

That you've never ever heard

Still you know every word

And for sure you can sing along..."

– Devendra Banhart

* * *

Rosie woke up to the sound of a loud "Whoa!" following a screech.

She startled, blinking a few times, her mind immediately going to Maise and Abel. She felt Abel nestle against her though…

"Hey, there Bug." She could hear Jax's gravelly voice came through her open door from the living room.

Rosie thought of the squeal 'Maise must have found her new best friend...' she sat up careful not to wake Abel. It would be time for his next feeding soon and she wanted him to rest. Rosie had thought she'd heard something on the baby monitor last night, so she had taken him back with her and fed him, before falling asleep with him in her bed. 'Oh right...' Rosie got up, realizing she was in a beater and shorts again she set about finding some sweatpants and a bra.

"Jackie wanna see my room? Oh! I can show you Abel's room too!" Rosie could hear Maise's excited voice pressing him, as she finished changing.

The sound of a groan came from the front, the old cream coloured polyester couch Jax had slept on creaked as he moved.

'Better go save him...' she leaned over the bed, picking up the slowing waking baby and his half empty bottle from his last feeding.

The small boy whimpered, "Morning, baby" she spoke in a soft voice to sooth him, her nose brushing his wispy hair. "Let's go see daddy."

Rosie stopped in her steps towards the door, her heart had clenched for some reason when she had said those words. Her stomach twisted, she could hear Maise chatting away and Jax responding, she could feel Abel's warmth in her arms, his need for her... it all felt so much like a...

'Come on!' She shook her brown haired head, "Let's go" she swallowed thickly, giving Abel who had opened his eyes a wide goofy smile.

Walking out of the room she expected to see Maise attacking a sickly looking biker, but that was only half the case.

Maise had climbed into his lap and was incessantly talking to him, but Jax looked much better. The circles under his eyes were nearly gone and he had gotten back some of his colour 'Must really have needed the sleep...'

"What's that?" Maise asked her finger moving towards Jax's new tattoo.

"Maise don't!" Rosie jumped in, moving across the living room to make a grab for the little girl's arm.

She came to a stop a few steps away from the pair. Maise had pulled her hand back, both she and Jax turned their heads up to look at Rosie and Abel.

"Good morning." Jax greeted quietly with a warm smile, his blue eyes gentle but filled with something Rosie couldn't quite place. It made her wish she had at least run her hand through her long, messy hair before coming out of her room.

"Hi Mommy!" Maise exclaimed in loud contrast "Look, Jackie's here!" She pointed at Jax's face, while still staring up at her mother.

"I can see that, honey..." Rosie grinned at her daughter, her eyes catching on the ink on Jax's chest. It looked a lot better, less puffy and pink. "Come on Maise get off of him, go brush your teeth."

"What's that though?" Maise asked again, pointing to the tattoo. Jax's blonde hair fell forward over his face as he tipped his head down to look.

"Remember Aunty Molly had one..." Rosie tried to explain.

"But her drawing wasn't like this." The light eyed five year old interjected.

"That 'cause it's Abel's name sweetheart..." Jax informed the girl in his lap.

"Abel's?" Maise looked up to the bundle in Rosie's arms. "But why?"

"He's my son." Jax stated simply.

"Oh..." Maise's brow furrowed "Do you have one for me, Momma?"

Rosie's eyes widened, she was deathly afraid of needles, "Ah, no baby." She hoped Jax was getting how not cool this whole tantrum potential subject was.

Jax must have gotten the message because he quickly clarified "Not everybody gets them, hun. And they aren't just for kids, like this one..." he lift his right arm, showing a large black and grey tattoo that mostly covered his the outside of forearm, "it's for my dad."

"Oh..." Maise held his arm up to her face, absorbed in examining the marked skin.

Rosie hadn't seen the entire tattoo before, his long-sleeved t-shirts had usually hidden most of it, and last night she hadn't really been in the right state of mind to notice.

'John Teller...' judging by the words and design Rosie could assume that Jax's father had passed away. Her stomach tightened and her heart sank, she knew that pain all too well 'I'm so sorry' she tried to convey with her expression when he looked up at her. He gave her a slight nod.

Clearing her throat as she straightened up, Rosie looked at her daughter "Ok now, you go brush your teeth honey."

Maise looked a bit panicked at the thought of having to leave them.

"Don't worry Little Bug, I'll be here when you get back." Jax spoke, obviously picking up on the child's fearfulness, lightheartedly tapping Maise's nose with a smile.

With that the sandy haired girl smiled and ran off to the washroom.

"You'll be here?" Rosie raised an eyebrow in interest, when he turned his face up to look at her. She could still feel the scorch of his hot skin against her shoulder, the soft brush of his blonde hair, that familiar smell of the road and the roughened touch of his fingers on her arms. 'Stop...'

"You gonna kick me out?" His grin widened, he fell back against the couch his hands resting behind his head. His cool blue stare challenging her.

She scoffed, while Abel whimpered, likely restless for a bottle. "Let's get out of here, daddy's being annoying..." she remarked sarcastically to the yawning baby in her arms.

He chuckled from behind her as she made her way to kitchen, she had left Abel's car seat on the floor by the pantry, she picked it up and rested it on the table before strapping Abel in.

Rosie set a pan of water on the stove to boil, looking out of the kitchen window and noting that the sun was shining brightly on this Fall day as she went about her usual morning routine, humming and making faces at Abel. "Any day now..." she grabbed one of the cold bottles that she had prepared before going to bed the night before, from the fridge.

"Ahhh..." She turned to seeing Jax stretching out his arms and yawning in the opening of the kitchen. He had put on his t-shirt and was sleepily scratching his belly. "Any day now what?"

"He'll smile." Rosie nodded at the baby, "How are you by the way?" she closed the fridge, turning to look at Jax properly now.

The tall blonde man had moved to stand by and play with Abel "I'm fine."

"You sure. Last night..."

"I was exhausted. All those days on the road without a break just got to me I guess," he shrugged.

"Right." She resisted the urge to roll her eyes, walking to the steaming water on the stove "The fact you decided to go with barely healed tattoo had nothing to with it…" Rosie remarked, carefully sliding the bottle into the heated pot.

"I didn't just decide," she could hear his defensive voice behind her as she went to reach up to the cupboard above the counter next to the stove "… I had to."

"Uh huh." She dismissed, standing on her tip toes she could almost feel his blue eyes burning into her back.

'Had to leave your son here for days…' she thought to herself.

"I can't control what comes up." Jax tried to excuse his behaviour.

Pulling down the box of Maise's special cereal, reserved for Sundays, Rosie turned to face him again "But you can control what you do." She stared him, he was holding Abel now, the way that the new father embraced his son nearly made Rosie feel bad about what she was saying. But something about how he didn't do anything, but simply look back into her eyes made Rosie stand her ground.

"Not always." His lips barely moved as he spoke, his blue gaze unblinking.

The air between them had become heavy again, Rosie wasn't sure what to do. Thankfully the sharp ringing of his phone broke the silence. Putting Abel back in the car seat and checking the caller i.d., Jax asked for a private minute before heading out and shutting the side door from the kitchen.

Rosie could hear the muffled sound of his voice from where she stood, by the oven, shaking her head when Abel whined she tried not to pay attention to the man outside. Testing the temperature Abel's milk, Rosie turned off the stove and thought for a moment about getting Jax a bowl and spoon as well, before grabbing two of each and heading to the table with everything in hand.

Lola Moosef's marshmallow cereal was Maise's favourite, her Sunday treat. In part Rosie kept the treat for one day a week to keep Maise healthy, but there was also the issue of the brand of cereal costing too much. 'I really need to be paid.'

"Hey there sweetie pie." She spoke in a baby voice down at the little boy, who was chewing absently on his fingers. "Hungry huh?"

Holding the bundled up baby as she fed him, humming a bit as she went about pouring the cereal and getting Rosie's breakfast ready. Grateful that multitasking properly was probably first thing that she had learned the value of in her first weeks of parenting.

"Ja…" she heard Maise began to shout. The little girl stopped short, Jackie Moosterson stuffed under her right arm and a frown her face at the kitchen entrance, her little head twisting about her green eyes obviously searching for Jax.

"He's still here honey." Rosie poured some whole milk into Maise's cereal bowl. "He's just out back on the phone." Maise bit her lip doubtfully her eyes travelling to the door kitchen door behind her mother. "I promise sweetheart." Rosie put down the jug of milk, to adjust the bottle she had been propping up against Abel's mouth between her chest and her other hand.

"Ok Momma." Maise sat down, shoving the sandy blonde hair out of her eyes. She placed Jackie on the table carefully before she picked her spoon and dug into her marshmallow cereal, noisily chomping as she did. Much to Rosie's surprise Maise put down her spoon to speak to Rosie after a few bites, normally the five year old barely ever had enough time to breathe while eating the Lola cereal.

"Why he's here?" Maise inquired, her wide pondering eyes looking up at her standing mother.

Rosie looked down at her daughter, wondering what to say as she swayed with Abel by the table "'Cause he was really tired baby."

"Why was he tired?" Maise asked.

"'Cause he'd been working for a long time." Rosie knew that this was leading to a long line of questions.

"Why does he work a long time?"

"Because he has to Maise." Rosie shifted the bottle again as Abel spat up a bit, wiping away the milk with a clean kitchen towel she put the bottle back up to the hungry baby's mouth.

"But why?"

"For Abel, honey." Rosie put the towel over the shoulder she had closest to Abel's head "He needs to have money to take of Abel. He has to pay for food, and clothes… and me…" Rosie muttered, immediately regretting having listed the last part, when the five year old's face wrinkled in confusion.

"But why you?" Maise asked.

"Because I need money to take of you too..."

"Oh…" The five year old frowned once again "How come you can't put your money in a big pot and share? And then me and Abel could have more money." Maise swirled her spoon around her cereal bowl.

"It doesn't work like that babe."

"Why?"

Rosie sighed, "Eat your cereal Maise."

The little girl stopped playing with her food for a second to take another bite "Can Jackie stay over again?" Maise asked through a mouthful of cereal, just as the side door creaked open.

"Umm…" Rosie had hardly gotten out, as she turned her head to see Jax close the door.

"I don't think I can Maise Mae." He stated much to Rosie's relief "I have to get back to my own home tonight." Jax spoke to the five year old gently as he moved towards the table, his blue gaze flitting to Rosie from time to time.

"Aw! But…" Maise started to protest.

"But you know…" he cut her off, his gaze deliberately avoiding Rosie's now "what I was thinking was that today you, me, Abel and your mom could head over to Fun Town."

"Fun Town?" it was Rosie's turn to frown.

"FUN TOWN!" Maise exclaimed, clearly already aware of what Jax was talking about.

"If your mom says yes that is," Jax turned his head to look at Rosie "It's an amusement park. And it'll be closed soon, once it gets too cold."

"Please Mommy please." Maise begged.

"Thanks." Rosie sarcastically addressed Jax under her breath, a smile twitched at his lips.

"Please mom!"

"Ok baby. We'll go, but only once you finish your breakfast."

"Thanks mommy!" Maise happily began scarfing down her food.

"Not too fast." Rosie warned. "You'll get a stomach ache." She put Abel's almost empty bottle down on the table. Abel was spitting out more than he was eating now. Turning him around on her towel covered shoulder she proceeded to burp the baby. "You too." She looked at Jax now, who eyes widened when his realized she was talking to him. Her gaze moved the bowl of cereal in front of the empty chair across from Maise.

Slowly she saw smile spread across his whole face, his gaze lightened, as he pulled out the chair and sat down.

"You poured my cereal." She swore he was almost beaming with amusement when he looked up at her.

"Yes I did." Rosie stated simply, adding milk to Jax's bowl and balancing Abel on her shoulder… the shoulder that still tingled from that heat of last night.

* * *

"So you gonna tell me what the deal is?"

Rosie turned her head to look at Jax, as he rubbed a ringed hand over his scruffy light blonde beard. They had been walking around the amusement park for about three hours. It was a cruddy little town park, but Maise had been taken in by the games and looking at the rides. She had yet to go on one though, on the drive over to the park in Rosie's car Jax had gone on and on about the rides that he liked. Smiling and speaking in a way that was contagious. By the time they had gotten to the fairground it was one and Rosie was laughing her head off at the story he had been telling from the passenger side seat, about the second time he had 'blown chunks' all over his best friend on the tilt-a-whirl.

They had walked, talked about unimportant things. It had been… polite for lack of a better word. Considering how informal she had been with him before, on her doorstep, in her house it was a bit odd for her. Maybe because they actually out in the real world, interacting… In any case he asked about work, she asked about the mechanic shop where he said he had a job, he asked about Sacramento and she asked about Charming, they answered in general terms with their unspoken, mutual understanding about glazing over uncomfortable facts. At any rate Maise kept butting in whenever they had started talking, monopolizing as much of Jax's attention as she could. Telling him about Molly and the trip they had planned to Disneyland, about what she was leaning in school, mostly grabbing his hand and showing him things that she found interesting, sometimes she would even remember to show Rosie and Abel as well.

Jax had told Maise about the fair lights, which had immediately enchanted her and now they were waiting until it was dark enough for the lights to turn on. They had already taken a few breaks for eating before they had wandered over to a playground nearby the park for a while. Rosie pretty much had to shove carrot sticks down both Maise and Jax's throats. She could get why Maise was tired of them, since Will had had told Rosie how high in vitamin A carrots were, Rosie had kept on feeding them to her daughter… but Jax was just being plain picky. Scrunching up his nose and making disgusted faces that distracted Maise from eating. Neither of them had trouble with the peanut butter sandwiches though, in spite of the brown bread, which Rosie had taken as sort of victory.

Abel and Maise took their afternoon naps under a tree when it had gotten relatively warm, and somehow along the way Rosie had fallen asleep too. She and Jax had just been sitting next to each other silence, watching the people, breathing in the fresh scenery. It had been comfortable lying back watching the clouds, as she patted Abel's back soothing him to sleep… the next thing she knew she was waking up to Abel's warmth nestling against her chest, Maise pressed into her side and Jax shaking her shoulder, telling her that half an hour had passed by. An anxious flutter broke out in her stomach as she had blushed, wondering of whether or not she embarrassed herself while she was asleep. She had discreetly checked her mouth for dried drool when Jax had looked away to wake Maise. 'Why do you even care?' she asked herself, eying the 'tough' biker before her, as he nervously tried to wake her daughter.

The respectful exchanges and the oddly comfy silences couldn't last forever though… and was probably the reason why Jax had changed the tone of their conversation, too much time had passed to stay on polite subjects. They were watching Maise trying to throw horseshoe rings around a spike in the ground. Rosie had used up all of the change that she could spare on the last few games that Maise had insisted on playing, she didn't want to deny her daughter her fun, especially with Jax around to see. The result was that Jax had ended up paying for this particular game, once Rosie had run out of change, despite her protests.

"What's the deal with what?" Rosie shifted Abel from one arm to the other. Thankfully, he had only managed to get through about two diapers from the supply that Jax had brought along in the diaper bag that he slung diagonally over his right shoulder. Jax had mainly been holding him in the car seat since they had arrived at the fairground but they had decided to give the baby a break from it for another little while. Abel seemed to like being out in the crisp early Fall air.

"That room in your house." She could feel his burning blue eyes fixed on the side of her face, she knew he was talking about Abel's room.

"Ah," she shrugged, choosing to be as honest as she could be "Dunno. I inherited the place and all of that stuff was there when I got here…" making sure to keep Maise in her periphery, she looked up at him to see his brow furrow "Oh! Don't worry it's all clean and safe and everything. I would never have put Abel in there if it wasn't." She assumed his reason for concern.

He nodded "So you inherited a house… in Charming of all places?" Jax added with an incredulous half smile.

"I'm just that lucky I guess." She teased returning her focus to Maise, watching as a horseshoe finally landed on the spike.

"I GOT IT!" Maise's voice boomed. She beamed proudly turning around to face Jax and her mother.

"Good job baby." Rosie smiled.

"I wanna have that one!" she pointed at the stuffed goldfish hanging up in the booth by the shoe toss.

"Looks like you can Bug." Jax eyed the criteria for winning the toy "Hey man!" he called to the attendant "She won" he nodded at the winning horseshoe.

"Oh…" the grimy looking worker hissed a little, looking between where Maise was standing the spike. "You were throwing it to the wrong one."

"What?" Rosie and Jax asked at the same time.

"Um yeah..." the greasy young man feigned sorrowfully, shaking his head, "that over there was her spike." He pointed a grubby finger at another spike the same distance from the start line but a few steps over.

"Bu- but..." Maise started to splutter her wide green eyes moving up to her mother.

Rosie could see Jax's mouth open out of the corner of her eye but she beat to it "She won. You were watching the whole time you could have said something about the spike. It's only fair that she gets that prize." Rosie gestured towards the goldfish.

"Yeah, no" the attendant stated with an irritating defiance.

"Listen..." with his posture and tone of voice had changed Jax began walking towards the man, before Rosie stopped him.

"Jax" The imposing biker stopped in his tracks, to look over his shoulder at her "I have this, could you take the kids over there?" the brown haired woman directed her gaze to a patch of grass some feet away.

He was clearly about to resist her request, but as his stormy eyes took her in he slowly nodded. Taking Abel and asking Maise to follow him. Rosie didn't really have any had no trouble showing how upset she was.

It might have been weird… getting so riled up over a toy, but it wasn't just that. Maise had earned that toy, she deserved it. It would have been another story if Maise had lost, but she hadn't and Rosie couldn't handle anyone treating her daughter that way.

"Thank you Jax." She stated before turning on her heel to walk up to the young man, who smelled as dirty as he looked. "I don't know what sadistic pleasure you get out of tormenting little children but you're gonna regret it. Know why?" she practically spat out at the suddenly shrinking man "'Cause if you don't let my daughter have that goldfish toy I swear you will be a world of trouble, I might not look it but I can rip you in half like a paper towel. But if that goldfish means so much to you I shove it so far up your ass that you'll never be parted from it again."

"Ah..." the guy's mouth hung open lamely, his dopey eyes wide.

'Tony would be so proud of his little girl…' Rosie struggled to keep her tough expression in place. 'So would Uncle Rico.'

"Good." She continued to glare at him "Now get to that booth."

Rosie kept her hazel focus on the man as he made his way to the booth.

Before he could reach for the goldfish though Maise called out "I wanna get it."

"Maybe just let the man get it Maise." Rosie faced her daughter, feeling that the pouting five year was pushing it a bit.

"Please." The sandy haired girl added.

Jax had strapped Abel into his car seat while Rosie's back had been turned and responded before Rosie could. "Ok, Little Bug here you go" after having lifted Maise up on to his shoulders so she could reach the toy, he held the seat in one hand and approached the booth.

"Yay!" Maise squealed, wrapping her arms around the blonde man's head, Rosie could see that he was holding on to her feet securely but also so that they could avoid hitting his healing tattoo. It looked like she was more excited to be riding on someone's shoulders again than reaching her toy. Tony and Molly had been the main people to carry her around that way, while Rosie had usually opted for the less straining piggyback.

A giant panda plushy toy fell off the rack in the booth on to the ground, as Maise jostled her smaller goldfish free.

"Say sorry for dropping the bear Maise." Rosie moved towards the group of them.

"Sorry." Maise stated automatically, as she waved the toy triumphantly at her mother, clinging to Jax with her free arm. Rosie couldn't help but smile, the sun was setting now. A few of the lights on the game booths were flicking on, Rosie could see it all. Jax smiled just as broadly as her daughter, holding Abel it looked so much like something out of one of those stupid ads. 'It's not your life anymore Rosalyn…'

Rosie fingers went to tugging at the ring hanging around her neck, though she smiled back her insides felt utterly deflated.

"Someone can take care of business." Jax broke her train of thought, he was surveying her with something like delighted appreciation. "Guess it didn't 'mean' all that much to him after all…" his blue eyes twinkled with playfulness. Rosie could feel the heat rush to her face.

'He heard…' she tried to keep her anxiety at bay 'Did she?' Rosie looked Maise, who was obliviously playing with her new toy, clearly unaware of how her mother had spoken.

"Well…" Rosie shook her light brown hair out of her face, with an honest shrug "I'm my daddy's girl."

A wide smile spread across his lips, as continued walking towards the three of them.

The temperature had dropped with falling light, Rosie took the hat she had brought along for Maise out of her bag "Come here honey" Rosie held out her hands when Jax and she began moving in the same direction.

"Nah uh!" Maise held on tighter to Jax's head.

"I'll trade you" Jax grinned handing Rosie the car seat with Abel in it and took Maise's hat.

"You sure? She can be a handful…" Rosie referred to Maise, playing at acting nonchalant and running a hand back through her light brown hair.

"I think I can handle a kid like her." Jax rolled his eyes up to look at Maise "What'd you think Bug?"

"Uh huh." Maise absently agreed, her light green eyes focused on the blinking, colourful lights now turning on all around the park. "Look!" She pointed at the tilt-a-whirl, the most colourfully lit of the rides.

"All right, Masie Mae" Jax grabbed hold of one her feet hanging by his chest, shaking it playfully "If we've traded then you've gotta go on that ride with me. No brat of mine's gonna be scared of the tilt-a-whirl." He teased, though Maise blanched, her gaze glued to the ride.

"You'll stay though Jackie?" Maise asked fearfully.

"Why would I leave my favourite girl?"

Rosie knew that he was teasing and being affable, but a lump formed in her throat and her heart thumped loudly at that "You don't have to Maise." she piped in.

But the little girl just curled her legs in and clutched Jax's long haired head and her new goldfish tighter "No" she shook her head adamantly. "I wanna." She said uncertainly, her light stare not leaving the ride.

"There you go." Jax stated matter-of-factly, staring at Rosie.

Rosie huffed out a breath "Fine. How much…" she began digging into her purse for any chance of some spare cash.

"Don't worry about it." Jax said, racing off with Maise before Rosie could protest. She stood with Abel, watching and waving as the ride went round and round, with each pass Maise looked to be in enjoying herself more and more. By the third one she was laughing with Jax, who had his arm around her and her goldfish.

As Rosie watched she couldn't help be notice, this had been the third time she had trusted him with her daughter today. Her daughter… her reason for living. Once when she had been so at ease with him there that she accidently fallen asleep, then when she had berated that dirty man and now on her first amusement park ride. She had let Maise out of her sight, she rarely ever did that. She only felt ok with Maise's teachers, with Molly and Dr. Case, on occasion Tony… but no else. Not even Maise's dad.

"Mommy!" Maise's close by voice shocked Rosie out of her thoughts. The ride had ended and Maise was rushing over to her. She saw that Jax had put the hat on her sandy blonde head "Did you see?"

Setting Abel's car seat on the ground by her feet, Rosie suddenly wanted Maise very near, she knelt down to give her daughter a close hug. "I saw baby."

"Ow, Momma. You're hurting."

"Sorry honey." Rosie eased off, slowly letting go. She saw Jax's heavy black boots stop by where they were settled.

"She did great." He sounded almost proud. "Much better than me, stomach's a mess" he joked patted his belly when Rosie looked up at him. Rosie chuckled shaking her head, her eyes following Maise, as the girl moved to speak to Abel.

"Did you see too Abel?" the girl asked the boy, who was simply blowing bubbles out his mouth and then…

"Did you see that!" Rosie exclaimed.

"What?" Jax's panicked voice drew closer as he leaned in over Rosie's shoulder to see what had happened. She ignored the tickling on her skin, from where he had rested his head the night before.

"He's smiling. Oh! Jax he's finally smiling!" Rosie clapped excitedly, she felt a strong urge to hug him, but instead reached around Maise's shoulders again.

"He is." Rosie could hear the happiness in his voice, she turned her head to see his face inches away, his blue eyes fixed on his son, he eventually shifted his gaze to the five year old "He's smiling at you Maise Mae."

"Hi Abel! Hi!" Maise waved enthusiastically, this time causing the infant to giggling.

"Wow…" Jax mumbled by Rosie ear, he was kneeling now too.

She could smell him heady and familiar. Her hazel eyes flicked over his amazed face, then down to Maise, finally to Abel. A warmth spread through her chest, it wasn't right, but it didn't feel wrong either…

'Wow…'

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Sorry if chunky. Will try to make the next update soon. **

**Let me know what you think.**


End file.
